


Como una bomba de tiempo, sabíamos que estábamos destinados a explotar.

by PumpkinBird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de One Shots Frerard, algunos sin mucho sentido, otros con todo el dolor y el odio del mundo. Les dejo aquí, mis pequeños demonios y mis pequeñas fieras escurridas en papel. Algunos narrados por Frank, otros vividos por Gerard. Uno más enfermo que el otro. </p><p>{Safe creative code: 1508084839978}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cáncer

**Author's Note:**

> 12 One Shots llenos de mariposas negras y mentes retorcidas, infectadas en enfermedades físicas, mentales y del corazón.  
> #1 Cáncer: Llevas toda tu vida sentado en una silla como si estuvieras viendo el televisor.  
> #2 Síndrome de Estocolmo: Él no te ha cortado los dedos, tu no vas a delatarlo.  
> #3 Enfermedad: Tu mamá está enferma, y tú usa vestido.  
> #4 Parafilias: Te imaginas comiendo carne, pero abres los ojos y en tus manos solo lo sostienes a él.  
> #5 Self Indulgence: Desde un hospital Psiquiatrico enumeras las razones por las cuales debes perdonarte.  
> #6 Self Harm: Eras adicto a todo, incluso al dolor.  
> #7 Gusanos: Padre lleno de mentiras, gusanos en las paredes.  
> #8 Abuso: Apenas sabes deletrearlo y ya entiendes su significado.  
> #9 Síndrome de doble personalidad: Has hecho cosas que no recuerdas, y gritas y lloras y ríes cuando te lo dicen.  
> #10 Insane: Estás enfermo, hay clavos creciendo en tu cerebro.  
> #11 Trastorno Borderline: Te da miedo tener personas a tu alrededor, te asusta estar solo.  
> #12 Éste es el primero, ahora también el ultimo: Solo te hirió una vez, fue la ultima de muchas.

_Fuimos lo que alguien planeo que fuésemos, con los errores que cargamos y las heridas que hemos recibido. Nos dejamos vencer poco a poco, como un cuerpo que se deteriora día a día al paso del tiempo. Nos moldearon en mil maneras que ya hemos olvidado lo que fuimos. Nos robaron tiempo, como una enfermedad quita vida. Nos infectamos de odio y es demasiado tarde para amputar._

**#1**

**Cáncer.**

Ambos tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos en un ascensor o jugando soccer, tal vez en los juegos mecánicos o en la feria a finales del mes de Diciembre, pero la verdad es que como Dios nunca nos quiso, fuimos a dar ahí: De frente como si estuviéramos viendo un televisor; tú con las manos en el regazo sosteniendo una foto, yo tan calvo como hace años he estado.

Así que ahí estábamos; Gerard, Frank, y el Cáncer, jugando con la vida.

Me sonreíste con timidez estrujando la foto a tu pecho, y yo te sonreí con maldad porque envidiaba el cabello en tu cabeza y el brillo en tus ojos. Observaste mi piel parecida al papel y disimulaste no ver las bolsas amoratadas bajo mis ojos, ni mis huesudos dedos. En ese momento me alegré de que lo hicieras, porque en pocos meses lucirías igual a mí.

Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos, teniendo 8 y 10 años éramos unos niños bastante silenciosos. Siempre en la misma sala, sentados uno frente al otro inspeccionándonos. 

¿Se te había caído un poco de cabello en el flanco derecho?

¿Mi clavícula se amorataba ahí donde la piel se pegaba al hueso?

Jamás te pregunté como la estabas pasando con las quimioterapias, ni siquiera sé si me interesó siquiera, pero poco a poco los huesos se te hundieron y la piel se te pegó a la carne. Sonreí la primera vez que te vi llegar en silla de ruedas.

Te sentaste frente a mi como cada viernes y no sonreíste. Tenías una intravenosa unida a la vena y los ojos más apagados que los de un muerto, y pronto me sonreí a mi mismo: Había adivinado correctamente semanas atrás.

El hospital siempre fue un lugar frío con aroma a muerte. Quizá era porque la sala estaba llena de niños cancerosos cuya carne está podrida y muerta. Quizá era por eso el aroma.

Nos miramos a los ojos y recordé que no sabía tu nombre a pesar de los 3 meses que llevábamos viéndonos, cada viernes, así que me anime y abrí mis labios secos para decir “-Soy Frank” y después de unos segundos obtuve una respuesta: “Gerard”

Sonreí porque ahora conocía tu nombre: Gerard.

Y los dolores de cabeza aumentaron como aumentó tu calvicie y tu palidez.

Cuando llegaste yo creí que debías estar enfermo de anemia, pronto averigüe que tenías Leucemia y cáncer en los huesos. Quise contarte que yo tenía un tumor creciéndome en el cerebro, pero no dije nada, de nuevo.

Así que los días pasaron y con ellos se fueron las semanas y compañeros de hospital, y tú y yo seguíamos solo viéndonos a pesar de que la sala se llenaba de flores y coronas de luto. Otra silla vacía frente al televisor y un corazón menos en la sala. 

A veces yo lloraba cuando mi mamá venía a verme los viernes, porque sus lagrimas eran tan saladas que me imaginaba al cielo y el mar juntos, pero llorando. Quise preguntarle a quien fuera ¿Por qué el mar y el cielo lloran si están juntos? Luego me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era eso: Porque tenía cáncer. Y entonces volví a quedarme callado.

Pasaron 7 meses y vi volar las estaciones desde la ventana a la quedaba junto, antes de que llegaras tú y ocuparas toda mi atención, con tus ojos verdes explorando dentro de los míos, cada vez más infectados.

Pensé que el cráneo se me hincharía cuando el tumor creciera, pero todo pareció igual hasta que sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Y mamá volvía a llorar, y yo me sentía una bomba de tiempo... Sigo creyendo que lo soy.

Otro día me atreví a dejar de verme reflejado en ti y quise verte tal y como eras: Tenías unos labios preciosos, así que te lo dije; Y juro que vi un sonrojo en esas mejillas tan pálidas. 

Nuestras bocas se sellaron durante otro mes en el que ninguno de los dos hizo nada más que vernos entre nosotros, viendo como nos consumíamos con lentitud y dolor. Dolor que compartíamos, aunque dudo que tu tuvieras estos dolores de cabeza que tengo yo.

"-Parece como poesía" Dijiste "-Una semilla crece en tu cabeza esperando a florecer"

Un tumor creciéndote en el cerebro no es como una flor, Gerard, por más que intentes verlo como algo hermoso y poético, un tumor no es una rosa ni un tulipán, y no me saldrán esas cosas hasta el día en que mi cráneo sirva de recipiente y mi carne de abono. Un tumor es cáncer, y el cáncer es muerte.

"Pero la vida también es muerte, y la vida es hermosa… la muerte también debe serlo" Insististe. Y esta vez creo que ganaste… quizá la muerte fuera hermosa y pronto lo descubriríamos.

Pronto deje de alegrarme de tu desgraciada suerte  comencé a disfrutar de las cosas que salían de tu boca. Siempre fuiste un artista, viendo el lado más hermoso de cada pincelada que nos dio la vida.

Jamás tuve un mejor amigo, Gerard, hasta que ese día tú madre te trajo dos helados y uno me lo diste a mí. Hacía años que no comía un helado.

Quizá pudimos habernos despedido como dos amantes después de estar en la cama, o como dos hermanos lo hacen cuando uno sale de viaje… El problema es que cuando tú te fuiste, no volverías… 

Y volví a sentarme frente a una silla vacía como si viera televisión, mirando al vacío como si allí viera tus ojos consumidos por la enfermedad pero aún conservando ese brillo de artista. Porque tú siempre fuiste el mejor pintor qu pudo colorear mi vida.

Y volví a quedarme solo, como cada viernes antes de conocerte, y una nueva coronilla de flores adornó la habitación del hospital. Y niños llegaron y otros más se fueron, y como tú, ninguno de ellos volvió.

Y tu madre regresó meses después, y se sentó frente a mí en esa cilla que solo tú podías usar, y me miró a los ojos del mismo modo en que yo te vi a ti el primer día que llegaste.

Y de sus ojos llovía entre el mar y el cielo, y yo solo podía culpar al cáncer por ello.

Y mientras me miraba con dolor y pena, y me extendía esa hermosa orquídea negra, recordé que habías dicho que la muerte sería igual de hermosa que la vida, y supe entonces que dentro de unos meses, cuando yo también dejara mi silla vacía, volveríamos a vernos a los ojos, como cada viernes hacíamos, y volverás a pintar mi muerte del mismo modo que alegraste mis días en ese hospital.


	2. Síndrome de Estocolmo

_El amor duele_

**#2**

**Síndrome de Estocolmo.**

La mordaza le lastima los labios y le irrita la piel de forma horrorosa, siente arder la piel de sus labios donde se unen el superior y el inferior, lleva usando ese trozo de tela para no gritar desde hace meses. Escucha la vos de Gerard presionada contra la bocina del teléfono inalámbrico a unos metros de él.

Lleva dos meses y medio encerrado en esa casa pequeña junto a él, muy diferente a la mansión en la que ha vivido toda su vida. Las paredes huelen a viejo y el aire es frío, pero las cuerdas a su alrededor que le pone por las noches le mantienen caliente.

Siempre escucha sus conversaciones por teléfono, a él no le importa; Sabe que ha pedido por él 2 millones y medio, y que ha amenazado a sus padres diciéndoles que les envira uno de sus dedos por paquetería, pero nunca lo hace. Después de todo este tiempo Frank ha descubierto que Gerard no es tan malo.

Suspira y lo observa ir de aquí para allá gritando un montón de órdenes y un puñado de groserías, pero cuando sus ojos descubren que le ha estado observando le sonríe y deja de gritar; sus ojos son olivas y tienen un brillo único que le calienta la sangre a Frank, y éste le sonríe de vuelta.

Después vuelve a sus asuntos que hablan del más chico, y éste escucha sus tripas gruñir. Baja a mirarse y descubre su ropa hecha girones y llena de polvo, con sangre y restos de barro por todas partes. También nota sus huesos sobresalir de la carne que es visible a causa de que la camiseta está rota. Vuelve a suspirar y Gerard sigue caminando por la habitación de un lado a otro, arrojando cosas al suelo que se quiebran y se despedazan en trozos pequeños.

Frank se detiene a inspeccionarlo: Tiene una barba apenas creciéndole en la barbilla y unas cejas siempre fruncidas, los labios los aprieta cada pocos segundos y su cabello es rojo como el fuego. Sus manos son enormes y parecen ásperas, pero cuando lo abrazan se siente tan bien. Él lleva unas botas altas estilo militar y unos pantalones oscuros, al igual de una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero. En el pantalón le cuelga un cinturón grueso con municiones en pequeños compartimientos, y un arma en el bolsillo trasero. Hay navajas en el cinturón y cortes en la madera del suelo.

Pero a pesar de las apariencias, Gerard es muy dulce con Frank.

Solo al principio ha sido rudo con él; lo sacó a rastras de su vehículo y le hizo perder la consciencia con un golpe en la sien. Esos casi 3 meses solo los lamenta porque no tienen mucho para comer. Ojalá Gerard pudiera venir con él a casa, así ambos podrían comer los manjares que en su casa siempre había.

Pero Gerard no quiere y Frank lo entiende: La policía no los dejaría estar juntos.

Pero Gerard no es una mala persona, solo lo ha secuestrado por necesidad. Todo ese tiempo se ha preocupado por él y lo ha cuidado como nunca ha hecho con nadie. Frank quiere a Gerard.

-Frankie… -Las pisadas van hacía él y Frank alza la vista para encontrarse con el rostro del mayor.

-Tenemos que irnos… -dice con nerviosismo aún frente a él. Se agacha y deshace con cuidado el nudo en la tela que impide a su compañero hablar.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te van a encontrar? –Pregunta el más chico ignorando el escozor de sus labios, sintiendo un vacío en el pecho que se llena solo con miedo.

-No, no… -Gerard se agacha y atrae el cuerpo de Frank al propio, dejando descansar la cabeza del pelinegro en su pecho. –Nadie nos va a encontrar…

Gerard siempre huele a tierra húmeda, pero siempre está tan cálido como la última vez. Lo abraza a su cuerpo y Frank absorbe ese delicioso aroma que se desprende de él. Si pudiera mover sus manos, el pelinegro se sostendría de Gerard por siempre.

Los minutos pasas en silencio por el reloj inexistente de la habitación. La respiración de ambos es calmada y el uno disfruta del calor que desprende del otro. Gerard mantiene abrazado a Frank, y Frank sigue apoyando su cabeza al pecho del mayor.

La noche se deja caer sobre sus cabezas, y cuando Frank duerme Gerard se pone en marcha. Con extremo cuidado vuelve a colocar la mordaza encerrando sus labios. Le alza y lo pega a su pecho, acunándolo. A pasos firmes se dirigen a una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados que los espera con las luces encendidas. La noche es fría y el viento es un manto húmedo que los envuelve por completo. Gerard deja con cuidado el cuerpo de Frank sobre los asientos de atrás, y lo arropa con cobijas hasta cubrirle la cara. Toma el asiento de piloto y el acelerado ruge y las llantas derrapan contra el pavimento excitadas por la velocidad. El trayecto es mudo y Gerard se encierra en sus pensamientos, con la conversación de ha tenido con su hermano hace unas horas.

El pavimento se acaba y es sustituido por el pasto y las ramas del bosque. La 4x4 se encamina hacia el corazón envuelto por los árboles y el ulular de los búhos. Frank despierta y escucha el rugido del motor y las ramas y el aire golpeando a los cristales. Su corazón se acelera pues no puede ver ni moverse, y Gerard no se da cuenta de que ha despertado.

De improviso el camino termina y la oscuridad se traga a los dos hombres de apariencias similares que hablan poco y comienzan con lo suyo. Frank no puede gritarle a Gerard que ha despertado porque los nudos en torno a su boca no se lo permiten. Y Mikey tiene la osadía de alzar las sabanas con su cuerpo dentro de una forma muy ruda. Gerard lo detiene y lo sostiene él, con cuidado mientras su hermano sigue con lo suyo.

Frank escucha el chisporroteo del fuego a metros de él, pero Gerard camina cargando su cuerpo y pronto comienza a sentir el calor del fuego más y más cerca. Las brasas comienzan a saborear la sabana que lo cubre, y el calor empieza a lastimar su piel.

-Solo hazlo. –escucha una vos desconocida y de repente tiene miedo. Está aterrorizado. Intenta moverse pero tiene todos los músculos entumecidos, he intenta gritarle a Gerard que ha despertado, que el calor le quema y que por el amor de Dios no lo deje caer sobre las llamas. Su corazón se desemboca y comienza a soltar lágrimas de impotencia. Quiere rogarle a Gerard que lo aleje de ese infierno, que lo ama y lo está lastimando. Desea decirle, pero no puede.

Y entonces todo lo que era y lo que fue se convirtió en cenizas de invierno.

…

El tico toc de un reloj imaginario suena en la habitación. Las paredes son blancas y está envuelto en sábanas blancas, pero no siente nada. En el uniforme del hombre frente a él se lee en la placa “Detective Toro” y Frank no desea mirarlo.

-¿Alguna vez te cortó con algo? –Pregunta por sexta vez y recibe la misma inexistente respuesta y la misma cara de Frank mirando hacia otro lado. Las paredes de hospital son blancas, al igual que las cortinas y las ropas de cama.

-¿Te amenazó? –Intenta de nuevo, sosteniendo el bolígrafo sobre el papel y la grabadora con el botón ON sumido. Frank cree que las cortinas deberían de dejar de ser blancas y ser transparentes, así la luz podría entrar junto a las imágenes de afuera.

-¿Te golpeo? –Tal vez si pintaran de otro color que no fuera blanco los pacientes se sentirían mejor. Tal vez de amarillo o naranja. Nunca más blanco, nunca más negro.

-¿Te dejo inconsciente? –Si todo dejara de ser blanco, tal vez todo volviera a sentir. Tal vez si las cortinas fueran transparentes, las paredes amarillas y las sabanas naranjas, tal vez las vendas en su cuerpo dejaran también de ser blancas.

-¿Te lastimo? –Tal vez si se arrancara las vendas, volvería a sentir. Tal vez si dejara al descubierto las quemaduras, volvería a sentir dolor en su piel. Los doctores dicen que ya nunca más podrá sentir algo, ni el sol acariciando a su piel, ni el tacto que tienen los pétalos de las rosas. Tal vez si el mundo dejara de ser a blanco y negro sus sentidos volverían. Y quizá si su sentido del tacto no se hubiera estropeado, él podría acallar a golpes el dolor interno que siente. Porque joder, le duele, y mucho.

El detective Toro le mira y tuerce una mueca de disgusto y lastima. Frank no lo ve y no lo piensa hacer. Tal vez si el detective dejara de enfrascarse en verlo todo a blanco y negro.

-Frank, es importante, porfavor… -Trata de nuevo- Necesitamos saber que fue todo lo que hizo Gerard contigo, para poder mandarlo a prisión. Porfavor, antes del fuego, ¿Qué otras cosas te hizo?

Entonces Frank cree que las cosas así deben ser… A blanco y negro. Quizá los demás colores no tienen ningún sentido, quizá nunca existieron. Quizá las cosas o están mal o bien o no lo están. Quizá no hay más opciones, quizá nunca las hubo. Quizá Gerard nunca fue malo, quizá nunca fue bueno. Quizá las cortinas blancas son blancas para no dejar ver lo horrible que es el negro allá afuera. Quizá todo se pinta de blanco para disfrazar el color negro. Quizá ya no puede sentir nada del exterior, porque lo siente ahora todo por dentro. Y lo que siente por dentro el dolor.

-Frank, ¿Gerard Way te lastimó? –Frank se gira y por primera vez Ray Toro puede ver el vacío dentro de ellos. Allí dentro no hay nada, y eso lo asusta.

-No, el me amaba… y el amor duele.


	3. Enfermedad

_Todo debería quedarse en familia_

**#3**

**Enfermedad**

Las mariposas de invierno son las más bellas. Me gusta pensar que sus alas son blancas y grises como el color de la nieve y las gotas de lluvia al escurrir por mi ventana. Me gusta observarlas por horas. Ver el mundo a través de ellas es ver un mundo mejor, y solo observarlas es ceñirse a la imaginación misma de éste.

Mamá dice que los sueños siempre se vuelven reales. Me gusta escucharla cuando dice eso, pues su cara se ilumina y sus ojos adquieren un brillo hermoso que me recuerda el resplandor de las alas de las mariposas al revolotear cerca del cristal de mi ventana. Me gusta sentarme en mi cama y pegar mi vista a ese cristal y solo mirar las notas de hielo y las gotas de lluvia luchando por escurrirse, huir, y nunca endurecer.

Papá decía que invierno no era una temporada linda. Decía que la nieve arruinaba los caminos y siempre había mucho que hacer. Tampoco le gustaban los regalos de navidad, por más que le comprara corbatas o camisas de diferentes colores todos los años. Él siempre odió la cena de navidad, mamá siempre probaba preparando o comprando diversos platillos pero ninguno nunca le gustó. Yo miraba por la ventana cada tarde de nochebuena cómo se iba al trabajo, acompañado por las gotas de lluvia fría en mi ventana, hasta que un día nunca más volvió.

Las huellas que dejó en el porche ese día duraron ahí solo un día más y luego fueron cubiertas de nieve y de lluvia, y jamás volví a ver esas pisadas furiosas ir y venir del trabajo, pero mamá siguió esforzándose cada navidad en platillos nuevos y más ricos, y siguieron apareciendo regalos para él debajo del árbol de navidad.

No me gusta la primavera. No me gusta como el corazón del pueblo empieza a despertar y como las hojas se sacuden de las notas de frío. No me gusta darme cuenta de que las mariposas de invierno se van y que nunca tengo la certeza de si volverán de nuevo.

Mamá en primavera siempre me compra un montón de atuendos coloridos, como si quisiera darle vida a nuestra casa o a nosotros mismos, pero yo prefiero seguir vistiéndome en pijamas para observar a través de mi ventana cómo el tiempo pasa tan distante a mí.

La primavera siempre trae consigo unos rayos de rol que terminan por derretir el hielo afuera de mi casa, y las pisadas nunca se quedan de nuevo gravadas en la nieve porque ya no la hay. No me gusta que los arboles revivan de tan impetuosa manera; de repente entre las casas se cuela el murmullo de las aves y las voces de un viento más seco. Las mariposas se visten en galas de muchos colores, y yo las observo revolotear por mi ventana, siempre en su búsqueda de flores y néctar para beber.

Papá decía que el sol arruina las ventas. No le gustaba usar pantalones de pana y odiaba tener que usar sombrero y zapatos abiertos. Siempre echaba maldiciones al sol por arruinar las pinturas y por secar su cerebro. De noche papá dormía en otra cama separada de mamá. Él decía que era porque ya no la amaba, pero yo sé que en realidad era porque por las noches hacía demasiado calor.

El verano solo era un poco peor que la primavera. Mamá me compraba más ropa ahora de colores cálidos, como si a mí me gustara parecerme a la temporada, y las mariposas se lastimaban sus alas al volar cerca del sol. El campo tenía hierba muerta y viva en combinación, y a mamá le gustaba ir los domingos a rogar en silencio cosas a dios, mientras yo me distraía viendo a los santos inclinados sobre sus palmas, rogando del mismo modo que mamá como si también oraran con ella.

A mí nunca me importó que todos me miraran de forma diferente, de hecho solo me di cuenta de que lo hacían cuando papá lo mencionó. Ese verano papá se encerró en el cuarto con mamá y yo tapé mis oídos para no escuchar.

El otoño parecía ser el que mejor me entendía. Las hojas se caían marchitas, hartas de tanta primavera y verano, hartas de tantos colores. Tal vez estaban agobiadas de tanto calor, y cansadas de tanta vida. Me gustaba sentarme junto a mi ventana para despedirme de ellas, una a una, y luego ver como se dejaban caer al suelo derrotadas por toda una vida de exigencias de cambios de color.

En esa temporada mamá me compraba ropa café y dorada. Le gustaban las faldas y las medias, pero los vestidos se quedaban atrás por esos periodos de primavera y verano. Las aves empezaban a dormir un poco más y los cantos comenzaban a apagarse, ya que el Otoño muere más deprisa porque quiere dejar llegar al Invierno. En otoño me cubría de hojas y ramas secas, y mamá me adornaba como nosotros adornábamos el árbol de navidad. Le gustaba vestirme con bufandas y botas mullidas.

Fue en Otoño cuando vi una mariposa de invierno llegar por primera vez. Pegué mi nariz al cristal y la husmeé durante lo que pareció un invierno entero, pero las arboledas y los lagos cubiertos en dorados y rojos me hicieron saber que seguíamos en Otoño. Afuera de mi ventana había algunos árboles y una pequeña porsión de bosque, no era un jardín ni un parque, pero servía.

Fue en esa época en la que te conocí. Llevabas el cabello teñido de rojo y las mejillas también; mientras yo llevaba puesto una colorida bufanda marrón claro y un poco de tintura en las mejillas. Salí fuera, donde estabas tú y te miré un rato, y me miraste también. Fundimos sonrisas después de unos minutos callados, luego hablaste.

-“Soy Gerard” –Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Te inspeccioné durante un segundo y luego terminé por devolverte la sonrisa.

-“Yo soy Frankie”

Así fue como empezó ese invierno y término ese otoño: dos pre-adolescentes platicando animadamente sobre los bonitos colores que adornaban nuestra vida. Quizá solo hablábamos de los árboles y las hojas de otoño, pero para mí fue mucho más que eso. Señalabas las ramas mientras me contabas un viaje a Vermont que hiciste con tu familia, donde habían encontrado un nido de ardillas tú y tu hermano. Te dije que me gustaban las ardillas, pero que prefería las mariposas de invierno.

Me miraste un segundo y tuve la necesidad de bajar los ojos. Reíste de mi gesto.

-“Tienes unos bonitos ojos” pronunciaste, y por dentro de me dije que tú también los tenías.

Mamá solía decir que tenía que comportarme con perfectos modales y etiqueta, que tenía que caminar derecho y con paso firme, un pie después del otro. Decía que tenía que sonreírles a las personas y que mi lenguaje debería ser digno de alguien tan bonito como yo. Siempre le agregaba una A a todo.

Papá decía que mamá estaba enferma. Siempre lo repetía desde que tengo memoria, pero yo nunca vi nada malo en ella, de hecho la vi más hermosa que todas las madres de la tierra. Mi papá se cansó de gritarle a mi madre y por un tiempo nunca se aburrió de decirle:

“¡Tu hijo está igual de enfermo que tú!”

Y seguí sin entenderlo. Después de que se fue, me pase inviernos enteros contando las gotas que caían de mis ojos y las que caían por la ventana. Siempre creí que quizá si podía contabilizar la lluvia, podría entender a papá y sus palabras, pero pasaron años y años y nunca lo hice.

No hasta que llegaste tú.

“¿Podríamos ir al parque, quizá?” Me dijiste y yo sonreí. Me alce de puntitas para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la par y asentí, mordiendo mis labios tintados en rosa.

“Sería estupendo”

Recuerdo que eso fue a términos de invierno y principios de primavera, y recuerdo que por primera vez me gustaba un poco ese cambio. Quizá era solo porque estabas tú.

Mamá se emocionó dando saltitos mientras me ayudaba a vestir “¡Tu primer novio!” y yo solo sonreí porque la vi feliz. Yo tenía 14 años, y tú Gerard Way, ibas a ser mi primer novio. Mamá insistió en un color pálido en mi ropa y una mascada rosada en el cuello. Me hizo usar un par de zapatos pequeños y definió mis cejas, mis ojos, mis pómulos y mi sonrisa.

Papá varias veces quiso alejarme de mamá. Intentó hacerlo de la forma legal cuando yo tenía 2 años y me gustaba Hamptaro. Luego lo intentó de la otra manera, cuando yo tenía 3 y mi madre quería inscribirme a ballet. Ninguna funcionó. El papá de mi mamá nunca nos visitaba, nunca me vio, pero yo sabía que era un hombre poderoso que nunca dejo que papá me arrancará de mi madre.

Los pajarillos cantaron y las flores se tiñeron en muchos colores, y las hojas que antes se habían secado volvieron a nacer. Caminé con una sonrisa interminable fuera de mi casa, estrujando mis manos nerviosas entre ellas y caminando como mamá me había enseñado. El viento empezaba a ser cálido, y parecía querer animarme rozando su tibio ser contra mis mejillas. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, y las mariposas de primavera nunca parecieron tan bellas.

Estabas en el punto exacto donde habíamos quedado, vestido muy limpio y con las mejillas coloradas. Te paraste derechito cuando me viste llegar y me extendiste nervioso ese ramo de flores. Nunca me habían gustado las flores de primavera, pero me gustabas tú.

“Son para ti” Dijiste y yo no pude resistirme y te besé.

Pasaron los días y con ellos se fue el tedio de primavera, y huyó así de rápido verano y también otoño. Y de repente las noches se llenaron de blancas mariposas con paletas de grises. Y te las señalé emocionado con el corazón latiendome de feliz, tomándote de la mano ese día de noche buena.

“¡Mira! ¡Esas son las mariposas de invierno!”

Las miraste y sonreíste, y luego corrimos a casa tomados de la mano. Esa fue la navidad en que te quedaste con nosotros, y cenaste una de las cenas que mamá cocinaba por primera vez todos los años. Y te quedaste a dormir conmigo, y compartimos una cama y un par de cobijas.

Ese fue el invierno en el que entendí a qué se refería papá cuando gritó azotando la puerta por última vez y nos dejó:

“Estas enferma, Linda, y ya nos has llevado contigo a un paso del abismo”

Teníamos 15 años y nunca entendí nada. Yo no era tan diferente a ti: Teníamos ambos corazones, ambos respirábamos y ambos nos queríamos. ¿Qué era tan diferente?

Pero ese día después de mirarme como si fuera un fantasma, con las manos y el cuerpo temblando y estoy seguro de que no por el frío, lo entendí:

Los niños no visten vestidos ni botas mullidas de lana.

Me gritaste cosas que papá se había mordido la lengua por decir. Me dejaste desnudo y no solo literalmente, sino también mentalmente. Me dejaste roto y saliste de ahí azotando la puerta esa nochebuena. Gritando las palabras que papá solía decir. Mamá salió y me abrazó mientras en nuestros oídos retumbaban tus palabras y las de mi padre.

“¡Estás enfermo!”

Y no pronunció la A.

Y yo por fin lo entendí mientras me sentaba frente a la ventana de mi cuarto viendo las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal y las mariposas de invierno revolotear como motas al viento. Y las huellas que dejaste en el porche ese día no se irían hasta que la próxima capa de nieve y lluvias las borrara, y al final entendí que los sueños no eran como mamá decía: No se volvían realidad.

Yo había nacido barón y ella jamás tendría una niña.

Y papá nunca iba a poder alejarme de ella y su locura.

Y él tenía razón, terminó por enfermarme a mí también.

Y me senté contra el cristal, pegando mis mejillas al frío vidrio, humedeciéndolo con mis lágrimas y el dolor que me dejaste.

Y en ese momento deseé ser como las notas de hielo y las gotas de lluvia luchando por escurrirse, huir, y nunca endurecer hasta congelarse. Y por primera vez deseé que el invierno terminara y que los meses huyeran del mismo modo en que yo quería convertirme en mariposa y no tener la certeza de si volvería de nuevo.

Porque estoy enfermo.

Igual que mamá.


	4. Parafilias

_Me seguiré deshidratando de amor, sin un padre y una madre que me digan que camino debo tomar. Y seguiré pensando que los recuerdos hacen más daño y que el rojo debería de ser el color universal._

**#4**

**Parafilias**

Me gustan los vampiros. Desde que era un niño gustaba de salir por las noches vestido como si fuese día de brujas a tocar a las casas vestido de vampiro. Tomaba los maquillajes de mi madre y me los untaba en la cara para luego tomar ropa negra y enfundármela.

Salía cada que quería a tocar a diferentes calles alejadas a mi casa, nunca con mis vecinos. Tenía una roída capa que mi madre me había conseguido para mi cuatro cumpleaños. Me gustaba dejar mis uñas crecer y fingir que tenía un par de colmillos custodiando mi boca, para luego morder mis peluches hasta sacarles el relleno.

Desde que obtuve esa capa empezaron las salidas de noche, mamá siempre estaba trabajando y no le importaba lo que un mocoso como yo hiciera cuando ella no estaba. Así que con 4 años y vestido de vampiro salí arrastrando una calabaza de plástico a pedir dulces a pesar de que la fecha no tuviera nada que ver con Halloween.

A veces mi madre se enojaba porque me había terminado su delineador o su lápiz labial, y me retaba y me gritaba que debía de dejar de gastarme sus cosas, que con ellas trabajaba y los necesitaba. Yo la miraba un segundo y luego salía de ahí.

Me gustaba robarle las sombras oscuras que guardaba en un cajoncito. Me las untaba alrededor de los ojos hasta profundizar el hoyo negro que se formaría después en mi retorcido cerebro. Me gustaban las sombras negras y las moradas, pero mis favoritas eran las rojas.

El rojo es el color del que debería estar pintando todo. Rojo las caras, rojo los hospitales, rojo las sonrisas y rojo el cielo. El rojo debería teñir nuestra luna y también nuestra carne, del mismo modo en que nos teñía por dentro.

Probé la sangre cuando tenía 6 años y mamá me gritó por un accidente en el que tiré su colorante para cabello al suelo. “ _Mocoso estúpido_ ” me dijo y me habló del cabello, arrastrándome hacía ella para luego golpearme con su áspera y llena de historias mano. Yo nunca había llorado ante sus golpes, ni había hecho el menor ruido, pero ese día todo se tiño de un rojo tan espeso y tan abundante que parecía negro.

_“Niño de 6 años es golpeado brutalmente y usa un cuchillo en defensa personal contra su madre” “Niño intenta matar a su progenitora” “Mujer escapa del hospital en el que se recuperaba” “Prostituta es condenada a prisión por intentar ahogar a su hijo”_

Las noticias a veces mienten, pero esa no fue la ocasión.

Nunca tuve más padre del que pudo haber sido un hombre que le pagó a mi madre por una noche de metérsela, así que cuando todo aquello acabó no tuvieron a donde mandarme. No podían culpar a un niño pequeño por casi homicidio, así que me mandaron a un orfanato donde tuve que pasar 10 años más de mi vida entre 4 paredes, piojos, hambre y ninguna capa de vampiro.

Los niños llegaban a ser crueles. Algunos se enteraron de la profesión de mi madre y se burlaron de mí, a pesar de que ellos ni siquiera tenían mama. No diré que sufrí a causa de ellos porque sería mentira, y yo no las digo. Me golpearon y humillaron de tantas maneras, me metieron en problemas tan solo para ver cómo me golpeaban con lazos en forma de castigo. Una vez pusieron veneno de las ratas que dormían en sus camas en mi comida.

Y yo los mate una noche.

El 30 de octubre de 1994 un par de gritos jamás fueron escuchados en la fría noche que apestaba a muerte. Ese día había robado el azote con el que era castigado después de recibir un montón de nuevas heridas escociendo en mi espalda. Me hice con un costal donde guardaban las papas y una cuerda que encontré en los establos. Era de noche y todos dormían, y yo robé un pedazo de tela que me amarré al cuello como si fuera una capa.

La noche de ese fúnebre día del que nadie en el país oyó y que nadie nunca lloró, un niño flacucho, pálido y lleno de ojerosas marcas oscuras golpeó con una rama las cabezas de 3 de sus compañeros de orfanato, para luego en el silencio de la oscuridad, arrastrarlos hasta el lago a un lado de los establos de los caballos y tirar a un poso al primero. Inconscientes los otros dos, el niño amarró la cuerda al extremo del látigo y lo enrolló alrededor del cuello de Thomas Bieffers alrededor de las 11:43, para luego atar el otro extremo a un caballo al que le hizo correr y desembocarse con el niño amarrado a él hasta que le rompió el cuello. Charlie Hankan fue el último de los 3. Su muerte se estima que ocurrió en la madrugada del 31, cuando Gerard Way le llenó de piedras la boca y le colocó en la cabeza el saco para después arrojarle al lago donde fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente, con la piel azul e hinchada, y los ojos abiertos y gelatinosos con una expresión de horror. Ningún grito ni llanto se escuchó esa noche.

Me fugué ese mismo día y me fui junto a la noche. Me deslice en las sombras como las primeras almas que arranque y no paré a descansar hasta que llegué al muelle, 40 kilómetros lejos de ese lugar al que no pertenecía.

Con 16 años me las arreglé muy bien para empezar a conseguir pescados medios podridos en los basureros que podía intercambiar por otra comida y alcohol. Después un buen hombre cargado en edad me contrató como aprendiz de pescadero y tuve unas cuantas monedas como sueldo y mi jornada laboral empezaba con la noche. Estuve con él unos meses hasta que murió de un ataque al corazón en el medio del océano. Regresé con su cadáver a puerto y lo abandoné para que otras personas lo encontrarán y lo honraran como era debido. Fue en esa época que conocí los placeres que albergaba la puesta del sol y la llegada de la noche bajo su helada capa: Conocí las drogas terrenales y los cuerpos a los que se les paga.

Fue ahí donde conocí a Frank Iero.

Era un niño de unos 15 años que cobraba barato por su cuerpo. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, pero hacerlo embozarla era lo caro. Siempre andaba mendigando penas y sembrando lágrimas, y por unas pocas libras podías hacerlo llorar de dolor usando como cama las tablas del puerto. En esa ciudad había conocido las parafilias. Llegaban al puerto cargas enteras de personas que se distribuían hacía la capital justo igual que el pescado. Llegaban desde hombres negros hasta niñas de menos de un año, y todos iban para el mismo mercado: Burdeles.

Pero las pequeñas niñas vírgenes y los grandes hombres esclavos no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. A mí quién me gustaba era Frank Iero.

Las noches frías eran las mejores. Temblaba en tus brazos y tú no sabías si lo hacía por el clima o por el dolor. Me gustaba recorrer con mis filosas uñas su frágil y delgada piel, y enterrarlas un poco en algunas partes de su cuerpo para verlo sangrar.

El rojo de Frank era lo más bello.

Yo estaba por cumplir los 18 años y mi trabajo consistía en movilizar las cargas de los burdeles para que no fueran encontradas por los oficiales. Me encargaba de matar y robar si era necesario, y a cambio recibía dinero y algunas noches con la mercancía. Yo prefería pagar ese dinero a Frank Iero, y cuando iba con él trataba de estar limpio y con mis mejores ropas {a pesar de que bañarme significara sumergirme en el mar y mis ropas se limitaban a tres cambios de prendas} y llegaba con él trataba de ser bueno y a veces cuando podía le llevaba regalos. Frank Iero era una flor tierna y hermosa que sangraba rojo.

Pero tengo que admitir ahora, años después de mi juventud y mis anhelos por ese niño, que después de llegar a nuestro propio rincón el cuento se acababa para él. Con el paso de los meses se supo acostumbrar a mis propias parafilias, supo acoplarse a mis deseos y comenzó a dejar sufrir tanto conmigo. Al principio yo lo amaba, luego lo poseía. Y Frank Iero se convertía en mi fuente de rojo y aquellos sueños de infancias perdidas cobraban vida.

Me gustaba enterrarle las uñas y los dientes para hacerlo sangrar, y él me dejaba hacerlo. Apenas ahogaba los gritos de dolor mordiendo su propio brazo o sus mugrosas ropas en el suelo. Y me dejaba besarlo y romperle los labios a mordiscos. Y cuando terminaba su trabajo, caía agotado sobre mis brazos y dormía arropado por su propia sangre y mi calor.

Cuando él cumplió 16 y yo 19, decidieron pagarme como recompensa a un asesinato que cometí para ellos con una de sus piezas en venta. Pero de nuevo yo no quería a ninguno de esos muchachos asustados y esas mujeres robadas y golpeadas, yo quería a Frank Iero. Y me lo dieron.

Frank Iero pasó a ser de mío de una noche para la siguiente. Lo arrojaron a mi abismo personal a que se pudriera conmigo, a que su corazón se corrompiera a mi lado.

Pero Frank Iero también pasó a ser para mí lo que más amaba. Durante los primeros meses procuré para él conseguir un techo y un lugar caliente donde estuviéramos los dos, me gasté mi salario impuro comprándole algunas prendas de ropa y conseguí para él un enorme lugar en mi oscuro y deshidratado corazón. Pero como en los cuentos, con la llegada de la noche llegan los demonios.

Así que cada noche poseía su cuerpo y cada noche disfrutaba de verlo sangrar y llorar. Y Frank Iero dejaba de ser Frank Iero y Gerard Way se convertía en un vampiro en sus sueños. Justo como cuando era niño. Y el burdel de las parafilias tomaba lugar en su pequeño y humedecido hogar, y yo disfrutaba de esas lágrimas y lamía sus heridas para beber su sangre.

Pero a pesar de todo yo lo amaba.

Pasaron los días y huyeron las temporadas, y barcos zarparon y otros más llegaron cargados en especias, peses, y humanos. Y cada día que pasaba yo amaba más a Frank, y cada noche que huía el dolor aumentaba igual.

Y por las noches me gustaba robarle los sueños y las esperanzas, y por el día me ocupaba de devolverle la felicidad y el cariño. Y mientras el sol estuviera en el horizonte y más arriba, Frank Iero también me amaba y me abrazaba y me besaba.

Se colgaba de mi cuello o se abrazaba a mi torso para que yo lo cubriera del frío. Y yo besaba su coronilla y descansaba mi mejilla en su cabello. Y nuestros corazones latían del mismo modo y al mismo tiempo.

Fue entrada la noche del 30 de Octubre cuando saludó a su último día. Faltando pocas horas para su cumpleaños lo arropé de besos y de ilusiones, le regale mis esperanzas y mi corazón, lo ame y el me regaló sus mejores sonrisas. Fue esa noche cuando hacíamos el amor que a mi mente regresó mamá y su maquillaje negro, morado y rojo, regresaron a mí mis sueños de vampiro y volví a sentir la opresión de sus manos sobre mi cuello. Fue esa noche del 30 de Octubre, con 15 minutos faltando para el 31, que recordé a mi madre golpeándome después de haber escapado del hospital donde estuvo retenida después de que le apuñalé al pecho. Ese día cuando volvió regresó llena de heridas que yo mismo le había causado, dijo que era un demonio y que Dios no me quería, llegó hasta mí y oprimió mi cuello con sus dos manos ásperas y llenas de historias. Luego intentó ahogarme en la bañera.

Oprimí mis ojos esperando que los recuerdos se fueran, pero las sirenas comenzaron a sonar en mi mente y mis pulmones sintieron como se llenaban de agua, y mis uñas se encresparon y desee poder morderla y devorarle el rostro, jamás volver a ver el odio y la enfermedad en su cara. Y manos ásperas que terminan historias la separaron de mi llena de gritos, sangrando.

Y cuando abrí los ojos no había bañeras ni agua, solo estaba Frank Iero bajo de mí, con el cuello estirado y la mirada congelada. Y de su garganta fluía un rojo tan rojo, tan espeso y abundante que parecía negro.

La madrugada del 31 de Octubre de 1997 un par de gritos fueron confundidos y teñidos de rojos recuerdos, mientras Gerard Way tratando de huir de su memoria había asesinado a la única persona que alguna vez le amo. Frank Iero se fue y se llevó con él sus baratas lágrimas y sus caras sonrisas. Y también se llevó con el mi marchito y seco corazón.

Y personas llegaron en material de mercancía para el burdel de las parafilias, pero ninguna de ellas mendigaba penas y sembraba lágrimas del mismo modo en que aquel niño de 15 años logró envolver mi rostro en un costal y arrojar lo poco que me quedaba de cordura al mar.

Y a partir de ese día no hubo más capas, ni maquillajes, ni sombras moradas. Ni hubo pescadores que morían de un paro al corazón, ni hubo más juegos de vampiros, ni nuevos amoríos.  

 

Porque me gustaban los vampiros, pero más que nada me gustaba Frank Iero.


	5. Self Indulgence

_No pueden juzgarme por lo que hice o lo que no, yo hice lo mejor para él, para nosotros._

**#5**

**Self Indulgence**

Él me había regalado sus ojos y sus sonrisas, sus labios y sus caricias. Él me había regalado sus risas y sus despertares, y sus sueños y sus realidades.

Nos habíamos mudado a vivir a un lugar donde a nadie le importa quién o qué se supone que eres, nos habíamos amado desde el primer segundo del día hasta cuando el último moría.

Él me había regalado su corazón, y yo le regalé el mío.

Su nombre alguna vez fue Frank Iero, con F de frío o de felicidad. El mío es Gerard Way, o eso creo.

Lo conocí en medio de la muerte y la locura, corriendo con una bolsa de papel pegada a su pecho, siendo perseguido por dos hombres que no se detuvieron ni cuando él entro en la autopista sin mirar a los dos lados. Sus ojos bonitos se iluminaron como flashes mientras corría entre los faros de la asquerosa ciudad, manchados en miedo.

A mí nunca me gustó el miedo en los ojos de Frank.

Por eso fue que corrí detrás de ellos, con mis pulmones ardiendo a causa del cigarrillo que llevaba fumando desde hacía 7 años. Los pies cansados de todo lo que había caminando ese día, mis músculos gastando sus últimas reservas de energía para mantenerme al paso y más allá. Pero mayor era el esfuerzo de Frank por correr, su delgaducho cuerpo tan pálido como el de un muerto, tan huesudo como una calavera y tan asustado como debería estar.

Sentí mis labios tan llenos de polvo arder mientras mi corazón latía hasta el punto de doler. Frank no parecía ser de aquí, porque dobló a la derecha en un callejón sin salida. Sin  _su_ salida.

Así que yo me volví su salida, entrando detrás de ellos. Frank estaba pegado a la pared, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada costilla remarcada a la delgada camisa que llevaba. Su cabello pegado a la cara, negro como la noche. Sus ojos destellaron cuando me vieron, el aro en su boca brilló más con su saliva y la escasa luz que se colaba de los pocos faros.

Frank pegaba la bolsa a su pecho, y en cuanto los hombres me vieron se rieron de mí. Seguramente se burlaron de cómo lucía, con las ropas sucias, el cabello alborotado, los jeans rompiéndose a pedazos. Se rieron hasta que saque el arma de mi bolsillo derecho trasero y les volé el cerebro.

En realidad no fue exactamente así, como ex estudiante de Medicina usaré la descripción correcta: La munición entró entre el hueso frontal y el nasal, rompiendo las suturas que unen ambos, clavándose hasta el fondo, rompiendo vasos sanguíneos y quemando la medula oblongada en un rebote, partiendo a la mitad la totalidad del encéfalo. Muertos, muertos tan solo un segundo después del disparo.

Quizá su muerte fue excesivamente rápida.

Caminé un paso hacía Frank, luego otro y luego otro. El no tuvo a donde más retroceder, su espalda estaba pegada ya hasta la pared, ni un centímetro de diferencia. Su torax elevándose con fuerza, las aletas de su nariz hinchándose con el esfuerzo tan bestial con el que obligaba a sus pulmones a respirar. La adrenalina drogando cada parte y visera de su cuerpo. Sus labios húmedos por su saliva y sus ojos tan hermosos, llenos de miedo.

Pero yo sé que nunca me tuvo miedo a mí.

Corté la distancia entre nosotros y lo tomé por la cintura, pegándolo a mi sucio cuerpo.

 Respiré directamente en su oído antes de besarlo con fuerza, con las ganas de romperle los labios con mis dientes. Frank al principio no respondió a nada, ni siquiera intento apartarme de él; Pasaron apenas segundos antes de que sus labios respondieran, restregándose contra los míos de una forma tan húmeda que resultaba vulgar.

Yo no sabía su nombre y él no sabía el mío, pero aquella noche, la primera que hicimos el amor, él solo gritó llamándome un montón de palabras tan vulgares como sus labios, tan húmedas como sus besos y tan estrechas como su cuerpo. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron hasta no poder ver donde era el inicio y donde era el final, tan pegados de una manera macabra.

Pero más macabro resultaba ver esos ojos vacíos tan llenos de muerte y sangre coagulando observándonos, sus bocas abiertas inundadas en rojo y un hueco monstruoso que había comido ahí donde la munición entró a licuar todo por dentro.

Como a nadie nunca le importó aquella zona nadie hablo y dijo nada sobre los cuerpos a la mañana siguiente, apestando a calaverina 3 cuadras más allá, atrayendo a todas las moscas del vecindario y a las vecinas también.

Frank y yo corrimos esa noche hacía mi casa, aquel sucio cuarto lleno de vicios y soledades, y llegando ahí volvimos a hacer el amor.

Así fue cómo nos conocimos entre la sangre y la lujuria, regalándonos nuestros cuerpos por ser lo único que teníamos.

Deberías saber que Frank siempre dijo que me amaba; el gritaba cuanto me amaba cuando nos revolvíamos en la cama hasta confundirnos, gritaba que me amaba desde los juegos mecánicos y desde las copas de los árboles, gritaba que me amaba cada vez que yo salía azotando la puerta con botella en mano, para luego volver dentro a volver al principio.

Frank nunca me reclamó por nada, ni siquiera aquella vez que le rompí una costilla mientras lo hacíamos en ese edificio abandonado. El ni siquiera me dijo lo que le había hecho, solo gimió con más fuerza contra la pared como si supiera que sus gemidos me ponían más cerca del borde.

Frank me regaló año tras año de su corta vida.

Por supuesto yo también le regalé cosas: Le regalé mis besos y le regalé de mi droga. Le regalé mis noches y todo espacio disponible en mi mente, le autorretrate en pinturas donde su sangre eran mis acuarelas, le regalé mi calor y él me regaló el suyo.

Jamás me gustó su dolor, siempre odie verlo llorar. Sus lágrimas me ponían triste, me enfermaban. Frank no debería llorar.

A veces nos contábamos cuentos mutuamente para dormir, yo me sabía uno muy bueno acerca de una bruja que cortaba lenguas a quienes lloraban y cosía bocas a los niños. Él me contaba siempre lo mismo: Había un monstruo y también había un perro,  el perro amaba al monstruo y el monstruo solo lo destruía.

Jamás entendí ese cuento, pero fingí hacerlo.

Frank me esperaba impaciente pegado a la puerta hasta que llegaba con la bolsa de papel marrón de siempre, hasta que sacaba desde el interior miligramos de sueños blancos que llamábamos hogar,  que ambos inhalábamos hasta sentir los pulmones arder, destruirse.

Pero Frank también siempre fue una zorra, y las zorras nunca están conformes con nada.

De repente él estaba detrás de mí, sus ojos llenos en lágrimas rogando por más de lo que le daba; nunca nada fue suficiente. Sus manos implorando perdón o indulgencia, sus brazos cubriendo su cabeza mientras lloraba.

Nunca tuvo suficiente.

Nunca fue suficiente para él el dinero que le daba, nunca lo fue tampoco el tiempo en el que ambos corríamos a nuestro hogar blanco a ahogarnos los sistemas, ni mucho menos lo eran todas las noches en que ninguno de los dos dormía en la cama, dormíamos juntos, uno dentro del otro. Tampoco nunca estuvo satisfecho con lo que yo le había ofrecido.

Pero aquella noche en la cual llegue con botella en mano, Frank al fin tuvo hasta el límite.

Me gritó y me reclamó y me empujó mientras lloraba, y me hizo sentir miserable, roto y enfermo por verlo así, tan deshecho. Intenté arreglarlo con besos y caricias, mordiendo sus labios y halando de su pelo para que se alzara de puntitas hasta mi altura. Pero nada de eso funcionó. Y cuando salí de la casa azotando la puerta y él no me siguió, fue cuando regresé.

Porque como toda pequeña zorra, Frank también me llevó a mi límite. Y a un momento en el límite, donde hay vacío y nada es suficiente para llenarlo.

Así que volví sobre mis pasos y abrí la puerta de golpe, la madera crujiendo y despedazándose bajo mis pies. Frank dio un brinco y retrocedió hacía la pared, mis ojos centellando, cansados de tanto Frank Iero.

Cuando comencé a golpear y Frank comenzó a llorar, no me detuve. No me detuve porque estaba cansado, tan cansado que no me importaron sus lágrimas ni su dolor. No del todo.

Claro que sentí remordimiento de verlo llorar, yo siempre odie verlo roto, pero no paré porque pronto su sangre comenzó a brotar y a confundirse con sus lágrimas, y ya no tuve que ver más de esas gotas transparentes.

Los gritos de Frank eran ensordecedores, pero sabes que con el paso de los minutos te acostumbras a ellos. Así que halé de su pelo y lo lleve a la cocina, a la sucia cocina donde tantas veces él había gritado todas esas sucias palabras y había hecho todos esos sonidos vulgares con su boca. Tan húmedos.

Lo tumbé sobre la encimera, sin importarme que las marcas de mis uñas escocieran con el vinagré que se derramó minutos antes. Y con el cuchillo que supuse sería el mejor, comencé a tallar sobre su esternón:  _Zorra_.

Letras bizarras hechas en trazos firmes, como aquellos trazos con los que pinté todos esos retratos de él. Trazos firmes como solo un artista haría. La sangre escurriendo de la herida, tan húmeda, tan vulgar.

Su llanto tan fuerte, sus gritos peores. Y en sus lamentos no estaban esas palabras que siempre gritaba cuando hacíamos el amor. Quizá ya no haríamos el amor nuevamente.

De pronto también estaba harto de sus gritos y de sus lágrimas, porque de nuevo comenzaron a distinguirse dentro de sus ojos, tan transparentes que me recordaban la inocencia que Frank nunca mostró. Su dolor me hería tanto, me estaba volviendo tan loco, tan enfermo, que terminé por hundirle un tenedor en cada ojo y arrancárselos de las cuencas.

Al final, Frank ya me había regalado sus ojos hacía tanto, que era mi derecho tomar lo que era mío.

Así que seguí arrastrándolo por la casa, cortándole la lengua en tres tajos. La sangre tan pura como debe ser, sin lágrimas que lo arruinen todo.

Yo no maté a Frank Iero, su necesidad de tener más de lo que tenía lo hizo.

¿No fui acaso yo, quién le salvo de quienes habían querido matarlo, matándolos yo a ellos? Mate por amor una vez, y lo volvería a hacer. ¿No fui yo quién le amo cada noche desde hacía tres años? Él solo debía gritar mi nombre y dejar hundirme en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Mate a Frank Iero con amor.

Y tenía razones; aun horas después mirárlo sentado en la cama, mientras mis labios fumaban un cigarrillo, seguía viendo que para él nunca nada fue suficiente.

Ni siquiera con esas palabras sangrientas en su pecho, ni sin la lengua y los ojos que habían dejado un feo hundimiento donde ya no estaban más, ni siquiera así de roto Frank había dejado de respirar. Y eso me enfadaba más.

Llevábamos 47 minutos en esa habitación, él sacudiéndose violentamente mientras intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, yo mirándolo, llenándome de muerte los pulmones como unos malboro sin filtro.

De repente todos esos años estaban pesando demasiado, tanto que ya no podía cargar con ellos. Ya no podía cargar con Frank y sus besos y sus abrazos, ya no podía sostener el peso de ambos hundiéndose, destruyéndonos. Ya no podía aguantar la manera en que a pesar de la ausencia de sus ojos, seguían saliendo lágrimas de ese hueco grotesco tan solo cubierto por un par de parpados ensangrentados.

Era como si Frank me gritase que no tenía suficiente, que yo tampoco tenía suficiente, que tendría que cargar hasta con su alma aún después de la muerte.

Así que por eso lo mate mientras recogía un último beso de su boca, mientras disfrutaba por última vez de su saliva y mi saliva compartiendo su sangre, nuestras bocas produciendo un sonido casi vulgar al chocar. Aunque Frank no se movía, eran mis labios los que cubrían y amaban a los suyos.

 Lo maté de forma sencilla, no queriendo saber que lo hice sufrir. No fue más cuestión que meterle una toalla a la boca y juntar sus orificios nasales con mis dedos. Se removió y pataleó unos segundos, pero fue muy poco. Después de eso, mi Frankie ya no sufriría.

Así que si me preguntas, sí, yo maté a Frank Iero.

¿Qué por qué lo hice?

No tuve elección. Yo lo amaba y lo sigo haciendo, pero él era in capaz de ser feliz con lo que tenía, yo no deseaba verlo infeliz.

Así que sí, lo maté y luego le saque el corazón.

¿Pero podrías juzgarme también por eso?

 

Al final, él ya me lo había regalado. Solo tomé lo que era mío.


	6. Self Harm

_La única cosa que te haría doler más, terminaría por matarnos a ambos._

**#** **6**

**Self harm**

Siempre te gustó la forma en que todo dolía, no importa qué es lo que fuese, siempre encontrabas la manera de hacerte daño con ello. Y te encantaba.

No voy a decir que siempre me preocupó eso, porque en realidad, siendo el drogadicto que era, nunca le tomé importancia.

Nos conocimos debajo de ese puente, donde toda la droga y la peor escoria de la ciudad se reúnen, nos conocimos mientras Bert te introducía a sus amigos, mientras te palmeaba el culo y tú lo besabas con desesperación.

Yo me la pasé observándote desde ese viejo sofá que había robado de casa de mis abuelos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y mi garganta escocia gracias al alcohol que había bebido antes. Tú sonreías, con tus blancas mejillas y tus ojerosos ojos. Me gustaste.

Ese puente unía las dos ciudades, y debajo de el apestaba a drenaje y mariguana. Era un punto de reunión muy bien sabido para las cosas ilícitas, para los adolescentes que huyen de casa y sí, para los propios que mataron a sus padres.

Ese era Bert McCracken, tenía 20 años y hace 2 que había llegado al puente. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, tenía una sonrisa demencial, y una mirada de superioridad y orgullo cada que nos contaba “Yo los maté”.

Vivíamos allí unas 25 personas, chicos y chicas y de vez en cuando un niño ridículo que no tenía ni idea de a lo que se había metido. A veces llegaban indigentes buscando robar algo de mercancía, pero cuántas veces no vi desde mi sofá como sus repugnantes cadáveres flotaban sobre los desperdicios de la ciudad.

Cuando te vi pensé que eras uno de esos niños imbéciles que creen tener los peores problemas del mundo y que deciden escapar de casa. Tenías 16 años, ni siquiera estabas cerca de cumplir los 17 y por cosas del destino tomabas de la mano a McCracken. Por supuesto que al principio me valió un carajo quién se suponía que fueses, o por qué estabas ahí, y si te hubieran metido un pedazo de plomo entre los ojos, seguramente me hubiera dado igual. Pero algo en ti llamó mi atención de un modo morboso que no debería. Era la forma en que te cortabas los brazos con trozos de cristal que llevarían décadas varados a la horilla de ese río.

La primera vez que te vi hacerlo estabas inclinado y de cuclillas, con el pelo negro enredado y húmedo. Me acerque a ti mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca te vi pasando ese cristal, que alguna vez perteneció a una cerveza Corona, sobre tus desnudos y huesudos brazos. Eran cortes profundos, no mamadas, no la clase de cortes que se hacían los niños de tu edad donde solo salía un poco de sangre y ya está, no, los tuyos de verdad estaban destinados a hacerte daño. Alzaste la mirada y tus ojos se quedaron viendo a los míos por minutos, hasta que tiraste el rojo cristal y te regresaste las mangas de la playera a su lugar.

-Gerard. –Dijiste mi nombre sin ninguna preocupación, como si no te doliera haber rasgado hasta tu hueso. Te levantaste y comenzaste a caminar. Y te hablé.

-Frank. –Dije imitando tu forma tranquila y descuidada - ¿Un cigarro?

Me miraste otros 2 minutos y al final sonreíste, una sonrisa lobuna que por ningún lugar podría ser sana. Una sonrisa enferma y demente, y hermosa y desequilibrada. Y esa fue la primera noche que me drogué con ella.

Ahora te miraba siempre de reojo, fingiendo no verte cada que Bert te traía como perro a sus pies. Miraba la forma tan sucia con la que sus labios obligaban a tu boca a abrirse, y la forma asquerosa en que su mugrosa lengua invadía tu boca por completo. También veía la forma con la que Bert te paseaba después de que le hubieras hecho una mamada, te jalaba frente a nosotros y te obligaba a lucir tu cara manchada por él frente a todos. Y te encantaba, te encantaba la forma con la que te humillaba.

Por las noches cuando la mayoría dormía o estaban tan ebrios que ni sus nombres sabían, te acercabas a mí a la horilla de ese río y platicabas conmigo. Todo lo que tus labios decían eran cosas interesantes, todo lo que fuera que dijeras sería escuchado por mí porque no había mejor droga que ver el movimiento de tus labios al hablar.

Y por qué no, también al hacer otras cosas.

Pronto fue que descubrimos que había noches en las que todos habían apostado su alma con la inconciencia. Bebidos hasta embriagarse, fumados hasta perderse. Y esas noches nos alejábamos hasta ese siempre nuestro lugar a bebernos a besos e inyectarnos pasiones al hacer el amor. Y te encantaba, y a mi más.

Y ahora ya no te podía ver solo por el rabillo del ojo, y ahora ya no apartaba la vista cuando Bert te jalaba del pelo frente a todos, mostrando los rastros de su semen manchando tu bonita cara. Pero mucho menos podía soportar la forma en que lo disfrutabas.

Siempre te gustó el dolor, pedías a gritos por ser maltratado. Te gustaba iniciar las peleas con el cerdo de Bert, te gustaba recibir sus golpes y al otro día apretar tus moratones. Te gustaba la forma en la que te hacía sentir cada que te hacía arrastrarte, te gustaba llegar al límite con él solo para al último momento implorarle que no te hiciera más daño. Todos ahí sabían la pequeña zorra que eras engañando a Bert conmigo, pero Bert nunca lo supo y si lo sabía jamás le importó.

Quizá nunca le importaste, no más de lo que me importabas a mí.

También te gustaba utilizar de excusa las veces que Bert llevaba mujeres u hombres igual o más jóvenes que tú, para ir hasta nuestro lugar a rebanarte los brazos y los muslos. Te gustaba llorar, te gustaba la forma en que se sentía.

Y cuando Bert empezó a cambiarte por esas zorras y a prestarte mucho menos atención, viniste arrastrándote a mí, rogándome porque te golpeara.

Me imploraste, me suplicaste que te rompiera una mano o una pierna, que te lastimara y que lo hiciera pronto. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que necesitabas del dolor para enterrar bajo sangre la falta de amor en tu agujero de vida.

Fue entonces cuando hice algo que terminaría por lastimarte como nadie nunca lo hizo, que terminaría por hacerte sangrar de tal forma que pensarías que morirías, hice algo que te rompería y que al mismo tiempo, me haría lo mismo:

Te amé.

Te amé de verdad, de una forma tan simple y profunda que dolía. Te amé con demencia, te amé hasta hacer que tú también me amaras.

Y por un tiempo todo pareció ir bien, la forma con la que sonreías me hacía sentir completo y feliz de una forma en que las demás drogas jamás harían. La manera con la que te abrazabas a mi cada noche para no sentir frío, la manera en que tus ojos brillaban cada vez que los míos se topaban con ellos. Y me fascinó amarte hasta tal grado de necesidad donde te convertiste en la droga sin la cual mi vida no existiría. Ni la heroína, ni la cocaína y mucho menos las demás drogas convencionales me hacían viajar más allá de donde tus caderas y tu boca me harían viajar.

Pero a pesar de todo, el amor duele.

Y seguí fumando mientras tú cortabas tu piel en tajos, y daba una calada más cada que rascabas el hueso y llorabas, y pisoteaba la colilla cuando bajabas la cabeza y dejabas las lágrimas correr de tu rostro y la sangre escurrir de tu brazo. Era cuando yo me acercaba, me ponía de cuclillas a tu nivel, y te abrazaba.

Pero como dije antes, no importa lo que fuese, siempre encontrabas la manera de hacerte doler.

Sucedió un 18 de marzo cuando tus bonitos labios se despidieron de mí con un beso, yo estaba dormido y no pude hacer nada cuando por fin desperté.

Habías estado bebiendo conmigo la noche pasada, pero para la llegada de esa madrugada, que fue cuando me dejaste, ya no había rastros de alcohol en tus venas. Te moviste en silencio recogiendo tus cosas, pisando con sumo cuidado los cristales con los cuales te gustaba hacerte tanto daño. También te llevaste contigo el encendedor y el único cigarrillo que me quedaba.

Y caminaste en busca de Bert.

Yo no sé, Frank, si algún día podré entenderte. Yo no sé si podré comprender la razón por la cual lo hiciste, aún hoy no entiendo por qué disfrutabas tanto del dolor.

Cuando me dejaste y encontraste a Bert hiciste la única cosa que sabías te causaría más dolor. Lo provocaste, lo provocaste a matarte y el como buen asesino que era, lo hizo.

Pero antes hiciste que él te rompiera los huesos y te machacara las entrañas a golpes, y tú como el maldito enfermo que siempre fuiste ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de gritar mientras lo hacía para no despertarme. Sabías que si despertaba iría y haría lo que fuera por detener a Bert. Así que en silencio recibiste los golpes y las quemaduras, los cortes y las patadas. Lloraste en silencio como siempre lo hacías, mientras Bert McCracken te rompía uno a uno los huesos. Ni siquiera gritaste cuando el hijo de perra te sacó los ojos.

Siempre me gustó la forma tan dulce e infantil con la que tus ojos brillaban, con la que tus delgados y trozados brazos me abrazaban, la forma tan vulgar con la que se movía tu boca, y la forma tan enferma con la que reías.

Ese día cuando te encontramos me rompiste la vida, no eras más que un charco de sangre y vísceras que alguna vez tuvieron un nombre. Bajo mis pies, allí estaban el cigarrillo y el encendedor robados, y ese fue el día en que probé el dolor más fuerte que alguien jamás me haría sentir, y de nuevo Frankie, no entendí cómo era que te gustaba.

Pero hubo una clase de dolor que sí me encantó. La forma tan dolorosa con la que Bert McCracken gritó mientras su carne se quemaba y sus ojos hervían dentro de las llamas. Había utilizado las cervezas marca Corona con las que te gustaba cortarte, las había vertido sobre su cuerpo una vez le rompí los suficientes huesos como para que no se moviera, y luego tomando el cigarrillo entre mis labios, lo prendí junto a la llama que hizo arder a la peor escoria que nos arrojó la ciudad.

Ahí fue cuando yo también comencé a amar el dolor.

El dolor que Bert McCracken sintió cuando sus órganos se quemaron.  


	7. Gusanos

_Quizá los gusanos y Gerard no eran tan diferentes._

**#7**

**Gusanos**

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Frankie!_

Tal vez si pudiéramos dividir ciegamente a los segundos en millones de fracciones, notaríamos muchas cosas que se esconden detrás de cualquier par de ojos con 15 años mirando sonrisas, pelo, cinturas y colores de piel, tan entrenados para al abrir los ojos estar tan ciegos.

_-¡Ahora sopla las velas!_

Tal vez si los segundos nos dieran más tiempo, si los milisegundos duraran más, y la eternidad existiera, quizá podríamos quedarnos viendo el rocío sobre las telas de las arañas para ver que los cadáveres de las moscas siguen y seguirán ahí, que jamás se irán por completo al igual que no haremos nosotros cuando fallezcamos.

_-¿Pediste un deseo?_

Tal vez si en lugar de pedir deseos al soplar las velas de un pastel, nos levantáramos de la silla y fuéramos a cumplirlos. Quizá y solo quizá, dejaríamos de tener los ojos abiertos a la falsa ceguera.

Llevo 4 horas despierto, lo sé porque ahora el reloj en mi mesilla de noche marca las 3:54am y no hay rastros del sol ahí afuera. Los números en el reloj brillan en color verde, no hay manecillas ni están los 12 númeritos pintados porque es un reloj electrónico que me dice en que segundo estamos.

Ya ha pasado otro segundo y la puerta sigue sin abrirse, no hay cuchicheos al otro lado del pasillo ni risas tratando de callarse. Un segundo más y la casa sigue en total silencio, las luces apagadas y la puerta de mi habitación sigue cerrada, aún no hay obsequios por abrir. Los números verdes siguen avanzando, mi mente da replay al video que he estado reproduciendo en mi cabeza por la última media hora. Mamá vuelve a entrar por la puerta sosteniendo un pastel de fresas y chocolate, papá sigue detrás sosteniendo un bebé que al mismo tiempo sostiene un obsequio envuelto en papel de regalo azul brillante adornado con coches. Yo sonrío y me deshago de las cobijas, me siento en la cama y extiendo los brazos emocionado.

_-¡Felíz cumpleaños, Frankie!_

Mamá se avienta sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas, papá se ríe desde su lugar y baja a la cama a mi hermanito. Me río a carcajadas colgándome del cuello de mamá mientras ella me deposita un millar de besos por minuto, sus manos calientes abrazando mi cuerpo al de ella. Papá deja el pastel en la mesilla de noche, no hay reloj que marque las 10am en letras verdes. Papá enciende las velas y yo las cuento incluso mucho antes de saborear el pastel. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6

Cumplo 6 años.

_-¡Ahora sopla las velas!_

Mi corazón se siente tan alegre y mis manos tan nerviosas por no poder aguantar la felicidad, mamá comienza a cantar una canción y mi hermano la sigue intentando pronunciar las palabras que ella dice. Papá me mira orgulloso sosteniendo el regalo, mamá aplaude.

_-¿Pediste un deseo?_

Abro los ojos y el reloj marca las 5:23 con 12 segundos, los ojos me lloran y la respiración la siento entrecortada. Escucho unos pasos fuera y veo las luces encendidas bajo mi puerta, unos zapatos del número 7 pasando frente a la habitación y nadie abre la puerta.

La campana suena y los pestillos se abren, las voces inundan los pasillos al igual que las personas llenan el corredor. Me apresuro a salir cargando mis libros, el _tic toc_ se apresura más queriendo recordarme quien es el que marca el tiempo.

-Hey, Frank. –alguien aparece a mi derecha asustándome, mi piel se eriza y puedo oler su aliento embriagado en nicotina. Es Bob Bryar.- ¿Sigue en pie el plan de ver películas en tu casa?

Recuerdo que papá dijo que estaría trabajando en el estudio toda la tarde, así que solo asiento esperando a que mi amigo sea el primero en felicitarme. Pero no lo hace.

-Vale, Frankie, ya le aviso a los demás.- Sale corriendo en dirección contraria a la marea de personas que intentamos salir a tomar el almuerzo.

La cafetería está llena de miradas y sonrisas tan falsas como las amistades que se forman en preparatoria. La dignidad se pierde entre beber alcohol dentro de una lata de Fanta y fumar marlboro durante la clase de arte. Yo sé que en realidad el que siempre me acompaña es el tiempo, cada vez más rápido huyéndome de las manos, justo como la vida.

Quizá el tiempo significa vida.

Me formo en la fila, nervioso por todo, esperando mi turno para que me sirvan pastel de carne con verduras al vapor y puré de papa de dudoso parecer. Una vez lo obtengo busco con la mirada un lugar donde pueda sentarme, recorro el lugar con la vista hasta que me cruzo con otro par de orbes verdes que me repasan por lo que parecen horas. De repente siento la necesidad de gritar y echarme a llorar ahí en medio de todos, pero no lo hago.

Salgo de ahí y una vez fuera tiró al contenedor la comida que acabo de comprar sin probarle bocado, me deshago también de las ganas de halarme del cabello o golpear la cabeza contra la pared.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Frankie!_

Arrojo también los deshechos de mis ojos al suelo y soy incapaz de guardar para mí mi dolor. ¿Por qué tanto dolor?

Las manos me tiemblan y siento la necesidad de arañarme la cara hasta deshacerme de esta mascara que finge estar bien. Siento oprimido el pecho y se me dificulta la respiración.

_¡Ahora sopla las velas!_

Me encuentro hecho un ovillo temblando de frío, las manos cubriéndome la cara y las uñas perfectas, sin carne ni sangre que me haya arrancado a mí mismo. El tic toc detrás de mi mente se escucha en vos baja, el reloj da brinquitos y es incapaz de detenerse ni un momento por mí. Abro los ojos y estoy de regreso en mi cama, las cobijas me cubren hasta la cabeza pero dejan fuera mis calcetines. Me asomó de entre las mantas y el reloj en verde marca las 3:45pm con 52 segundos, el reloj de pared de mamá sigue parado marcando las 11am en la cocina. Se escuchan pasos y risas y el cierre de una habitación, mi almohada me esconde de los minutos que vienen hasta que logro tranquilizar el latido de mi corazón.

El reloj vuelve a marcar, está vez son las 4:50pm las paredes vuelven al viejo papel de avioncitos, el aroma deja de oler a cigarro para oler a caramelo y un pequeño yo está jugando en el piso. Hay papel de color azul brillante en el suelo, hay memorias rasgando las paredes en mi cerebro. Ese niño me lastima y no sé por qué, ese niño está jugando solo, solo sobre la alfombra roja. Yo recuerdo que era blanca.

Hay una mesita de noche con un cuchillo para rebanar pastel, hay demonios debajo de la cama queriendo jugar con el pequeño yo. Es la risa de papá al compás del reloj de mamá, es el llanto de un niño olvidado 9 años. Es las salidas de papá al supermercado, debería ser el dolor de un padre que ha perdido un hijo. Es el reloj marcando las 5 con 5, es mamá llamando a la policía. Son 9 años de sueños y pesadillas, 9 otoños de rasguños en los brazos.

Es el chico que está bajo la cama, es el niño que jugaba conmigo a fingir saber nadar, es la sombra que sigue a mi sombra, es el que me recuerda que un año más es uno menos, que ya han pasado 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 años de estar solo.

El reloj da las 5 con 10 y 43 segundos, tocan a la puerta y las risas en el cuarto de papá cesan. Son las 5 con 12 y vuelven a tocar. Nadie responde.

Es Gerard escurriéndose de debajo de la cama, es él sentándose a mi lado en las cobijas. Es él con su pelo de fuego y sus afiladas palabras. Es él, siempre ha sido él.

-¿Otro años más, he?- su vos es la de un adulto, rasposa como una lija en mis oídos. -¿Has visto a cuántas mujeres a traído hoy?–Lo observo, tiene esa sonrisa tan grande como si disfrutara y se alimentara de mi tristeza- Otro año más… -repite, sus pies cuelgan de la cama como si estos se hubieran encogido, o como si ésta se hubiera hecho más grande. –Espera, que yo te he traído un regalo.

Extiende hacia mi ambas manos cargando una caja, dudo en tomarla pero al final lo hago y él me sonríe.

-Me ha costado encontrarlos, tienes muy revuelto ahí dentro. –Señala mi cabeza y no digo nada, observo el obsequio en mis manos envuelto en papel azul brillante rasgado como si ya antes hubiera sido usado. Dudo en abrirlo, Gerard me observa.

-Te vi hoy mientras estaba en la escuela.

La sonrisa en sus labios se borra, la expresión cambia por completo y sus ojos pierden ese brillo de emoción.

-Alguien tenía que felicitarte hoy-. Sus labios ahora son una delgada línea, sus manos sostenidas sobre su regazo y sus ojos apagados. –Un año más…

-Es uno menos. –le interrumpo. Él sonríe.

-Vamos, Frankie, abre tu regalo.

Bajo la mirada hacia éste y me encuentro que la caja ha sido abierta, alguien lo ha hecho por mí. Dentro se encuentra una larva, una pequeña larva blanca removiéndose en la caja.

-Es un gusano. –Le digo lo obvio, su sonrisa regresa a sus labios.

-Es un recuerdo. –dice, sus ojos verdes tan transparentes que podrían permitirme ver su alma.-Si lo tocas…

-No lo haré. –Replico, su alegría se borra.- No quiero hacerlo…

Gerard suspira y me quita la caja de las manos, cogiendo el gusano con cariño desde dentro.

-Pensé que querrías volver a ver a mamá y a tu hermano.

Mis manos tiemblan, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Gerard me mira de reojo y me ofrece la larva, su pequeño cuerpo blanco arrastrándose en mi dirección. Extiendo la mano, el brazo me tiembla al igual que la cordura. Gerard quiere que muera de nostalgia.

-No, yo quiero que vivas de sueños. –Contesta a mis pensamientos.

No me molesto en alzar la vista y verlo, extiendo los dedos y con la punta rozo la piel del animal.

El reloj marca las 5:00pm con 5 segundos, el pequeño Frank tiene pastel embarrado en los labios. Papá está discutiendo con mamá, en brazos de alguno está Jack. Ambos salen del cuarto y cierran el pestillo con llave, mi yo de 6 años no grita lo suficientemente fuerte pero mamá si lo hace. Las paredes se destiñen y se rasgan, las pisadas se marcan bajo la puerta gracias a las luces de fuera, el _tic toc_ sigue corriendo, rápido, sin esperar a nadie. Me duele la cabeza, el pecho me arde. Quiero gritarle a Gerard que me saque de aquí, que quiero que esto termine. Nada sale de mi boca, ni de la de ese niño que fui yo. El reloj brinca furioso, mis lágrimas escurren sin final, el llanto no cesa y siento un dolor metálico porque me he mordido la lengua.

Tal vez si los segundos nos dieran más tiempo, tal vez si los milisegundos duraran más, y la eternidad fuera verdadera. Quizá podríamos quedarnos viendo el rocío sobre las telas de las arañas para ver que los cadáveres de las moscas siguen y seguirán ahí, al igual de nosotros.

Arriba del techo escurre un líquido rojo, se oyen las pisadas fuera de la habitación. No hay más llantos más que el mío propio, ese niño jugando con un cochecito no llora más, solo hace sonidos de motores.

-¡Sácame de aquí! –Le grito a Gerard.- ¡Sácame de aquí!

Me arden los ojos y me escuece la piel, el papel tapiz se sigue desgarrando. Papá entra a la habitación y me da un beso, lo siento en la piel ardiente de mi frente, sigo jugando con el diminuto auto ignorando a papá. Su ropa está tan sucia que mamá se enojara mucho al tener que lavarla, la alfombra se mancha de rojo y papá deja el cuchillo sobre la mesita de noche antes de cerrar la puerta. Vuelvo a llorar cuando el reloj regresa al futuro, cuando descubro que el reloj sigue marchando, que nunca se ha parado. Y estoy llorando.

El color de la pared se ha ido junto al papel tapiz, la caja en sus manos se ha esfumado y solo una cara de melancolía cubre su rostro. Mi corazón me quema, late a mil por hora y mis lágrimas escurren y no dejan de escurrir. Miro a mí alrededor, el reloj sigue teniendo números verdes y de las paredes comienzan a salir gusanos, sus pequeños cuerpos se arrastran hasta caer al suelo. Gerard me mira con tristeza y escucho que dice en mi mente: _Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo._

Cubro ambos ojos con ambas manos. Le miro y él juguetea con las suyas en el regazo. Me mira y pregunta:

_-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que pediste como deseo?_

Me limpio las lágrimas y observo el reloj: las 11:51 con 55 segundos.

-Pedí no estar solo.

Gerard sonríe con tristeza.

-Por eso estoy aquí.


	8. Abuso

_A veces hay cosas que los niños no entienden ni deberían entender._

**#8**

**Abuso**

El miedo es un sentimiento curioso, inicia con una simple inconformidad que te impulsa a alejarte de la fuente de tu miedo, y si no lo haces, se convierte en temor hacia algo en específico que toma forma, y si no huyes, entonces comienza el terror.

El terror también es curioso. La forma con la que te paralizas a pesar de que deseas salir huyendo, tus pies no te obedecen y tu corazón late a tal grado de que no sabes si está a punto de averiarse y parar.

Y también es curioso como a veces después del terror viene el pánico, como si aún no tuvieras suficiente. Y entonces, si no has muerto para este punto, comienza lo divertido.

Frank Iero sabía perfectamente lo que “paralizado del miedo” significaba. Lo ha vivido a carne propia desde que puede recordar, y eso ha sido terriblemente desde hace poco.

Frank tiene 6 años y demasiadas cicatrices como para ser normales en un niño de su edad, demasiadas y en lugares a donde las heridas de bicicleta y patines no pueden llegar. Quizá tiene demasiadas historias de monstruos en su cabeza como para ser sanas, y definitivamente Frank no puede hablar de eso sin tartamudear y llorar.

Es un niño bajito con grandes ideas en la cabeza, con sueños como todo niño tiene, y un programa favorito que vería en la tele si su madre hubiera pagado el último recibo del cable. Pero por supuesto que a pesar de todo es un niño muy risueño, le gusta saludar a las maestras todas las mañana que llega a la escuela, y tiene un amigo como todo niño tiene, aunque no está seguro de si por ser el único que tiene eso lo convierte en su mejor amigo.

A Gerard Way eso no le importa, lo único que realmente le es importante es recordarle a su mamá cada noche que debe hacer 3 sándwiches: uno para Mikey, otro para Frank, y uno para él. Gerard es un pelinegro que siempre usa gorritos rojos a pesar de que no haga frío, él siempre dice que le hubiera gustado ser pelirrojo como su abuela. Su cabeza siempre está llena de comics y nombres de juegos de video, sus dedos a veces tienen ampollas que estallan y duelen después de muchas horas aplastando los botones del control de Mario Bros.

Ambos son dos niños pequeños arrojados a un mundo de grandes donde los aviones de papel se convierten en aviones que pierden el control y se estrellan, y donde te matan cuando pides que no lo hagan.

Gerard y Frank eran mejores amigos desde apenas ese año que entraron al colegio, a veces se juntaban después de clases pero Frank siempre tenía que regresar a su casa antes de las 5.

-Es la hora en que mamá se va a trabajar, y ella no quiere que yo me quede solo con mi padre.

Gerard varias veces le ha invitado a dormir a su casa, pero Frank siempre tiene que pedir permiso antes. Su madre es una mujer muy buena de pálidas mejillas y cuerpo delgado, siempre trae el cabello largo atado en una coleta, y siempre está apurada. Su nombre es “Linda” y Gerard no puede pensar en otro nombre que le siente mejor.

Hay veces que Linda accede a que su hijo se quede a dormir en su casa, que es una casa muy bonita con dos pisos y un montón de flores por todos lados. Pero hay otras veces donde no le deja, y Frank no chista ni hace berrinche como todos los niños de su edad. Gerard a veces le ha pedido a su propia madre que hable con Linda, pero cuando Donna lo hace Linda siempre se disculpa diciendo que Frank se quedará en otra ocasión, y que se les hace tarde.

Y entonces salen de ahí caminando de prisa, el uno agarrado de la mano del otro con fuerza como si fueran la cosa más valiosa que tienen y temieran perderse.

Gerard a veces también le toma de la mano de esa manera cuando Frank llega con nuevos moratones y cortes, y cuando le pregunta por ellos el chiquillo tan solo tartamudea y se hecha a llorar.

A veces se pregunta por qué Frank nunca le invita a jugar en su casa con sus juguetes, o por qué Linda nunca se ofrece a hacerles un pastel tal como Donna lo hace, pero en realidad no es un niño grosero así que se mantiene callado y se conforma con que Frank no llore y siga hablando sin tartamudear.

Pero todo se vuelve más complicado porque desde hace unos meses Frank llega con horribles moratones en la cara que le duelen un montón si Gerard los presiona por curiosidad. También ya van dos veces que llega con el labio roto y sangrando, y no trae consigo una bici o unos patines que pudieran haberlo causado. Y cada vez más las maestras comienzan a murmurar entre ellas, y Gerard comienza a sospechar que ocurre algo más con su Frankie, y entonces lo vuelve a abrazar para que no llore.

Gerard tiene 6 años y no tiene ni idea de lo que paralizado de miedo significa, ¿cómo podría entenderlo? El máximo miedo que ha sentido fue esa vez hace dos meses cuando logró ver con Mikey esa película de terror que no los dejo dormir, y a las 3 de la mañana se tuvo que levantar como buen hermano mayor para asomarse debajo de la cama a demostrarle a Mikey que allí no había monstruos, y mucho menos uno que quisiera comérselos. Así que no, Gerard no tiene ni idea de lo que son los verdaderos monstruos.

Pero ese día en específico Frank tuvo que quedarse 10 minutos más jugando con Gerard, y justo ese día papá decidió llegar una hora antes a casa, con botella en mano y otra revolviéndose en sus pantalones.

Así que a las 5 con 10 Frank entró a la casa con miedo, miedo de verdad, no de ese que te da cuando ves películas de terror con tu hermanito, mucho menos el miedo a que las personas se den cuenta de que no te has caído y te has hecho ese moratón. Ese miedo era real, tan real que cuando cerró la puerta subió las escaleras corriendo y se metió a su habitación, a esconderse debajo de la cama.

Y fue a las 5 con 15 cuando su padre subió las escaleras y lo arrastró de debajo de la cama hacia fuera, y Frank le miro con temor como si el monstruo de debajo de la cama lo hubiera encontrado escondido en su lugar. Y a las 5 con 16 Frankie ya estaba aterrorizado, aterrorizado de verdad.

Su cuerpo entero temblando y ardiendo en dolor, su padre tan briago como todos los días de su vida ha estado, repartiendo golpe tras golpe e insultos que terminan por lastimar también por dentro a su único hijo.

El cerebro de Frank se vacía de sueños y risas y en todo lo que puede pensar ahora es un _corre_ pero no puede correr, porque está temblando y sus piernas no le obedecen, y su padre le está sosteniendo las manos para que no pueda arañarle. Y está tan indefenso como nunca lo ha estado, y mamá no está porque no lo ha podido esperar porque no puede faltar al trabajo y no tendrán para pagar el cable otra vez, ni siquiera tendrían para comer.

Y para las 5 con 17 Frank siente frío y su pequeño corazón late con tanta fuerza y tan rápido como nunca lo ha hecho, y para el minuto después comienza el pánico porque papá también se está desnudando y no para de golpearlo a pesar de que Frank le ruega que deje de hacerlo. Y a mitad de ese minuto, siente un dolor inmenso que le arranca de los labios el grito más desgarrador de sus cortos 6 años de vida, y de sus ojos llueve como nunca lo ha hecho, y las uñas de sus dedos se entierran en su propia piel porque no puede arañar nada más. El cuerpo de su padre está sobre el suyo, apesta a alcohol y pesa 15 veces más que él. Se mueve con violencia, con fuerza, y en cada embestida le arranca dos gritos y 10 pedazos de infancia, y con cada alarido su padre aumenta la velocidad y lo disfruta más a pesar de que de lo único que está consciente es que está bebido hasta su puta madre.

Y Frank llora, implora y se revuelve, y su papá se mueve dentro de su cuerpo estrecho, desgarrando sus músculos que a esa edad no están preparados para algo así, y le provoca desgarres y lo rompe por dentro de dos formas tan literales y tan hirientes y tan enfermas. Y lo peor de todo es que solo una de ellas se podrá arreglar, y es la parte física porque lo que ha roto en Frank está incluso más adentro, más al fondo, y duele mucho más.

Papá le ha arrebatado la infancia y los sueños en tan solo 5 minutos, y le ha provocado heridas que duelen y que hacen al niño desear desmayarse del dolor, pero no, está consciente de todo, está consciente del miedo, el temor, el terror, el horror y el pánico que siente en ese momento. Y en lo único que puede pensar es en cuánto le gustaría haberse quedado a dormir con Gerard para ver películas y comer pasteles que su madre les cocinaría.

Y a la mañana siguiente lo único en lo que pueden pensar sus maestras es en llamar a la policía, y lo que Gerard jamás se podrá sacar de la cabeza será la palabra _abuso_ , porque eso es lo que dicen que es.

Pero Frank no quiere hablar de nada porque sabe que si lo hace se pondrá a tartamudear y llorará, por eso no le contesta las preguntas a las oficiales cuando estos le preguntan, y no logra entender el porqué mamá está ahí llorando y no trabajando para poder pagar la comida y el cable de la tv, pero sobre todo, se pregunta por qué ya son más de las 5 de la tarde y ellos siguen ahí.


	9. Síndrome de doble personalidad

_No estamos locos porque estamos enamorados, estamos enamorados porque estamos locos._

**#9**

**Síndrome de doble personalidad**

A Frank le gusta contradecirse. En sus cumpleaños no sé en qué color debo envolver sus regalos, no sé si el azul le va a fastidiar o si el rosa le va a incomodar. Por eso opto por comprarle cajas forradas en blanco y negro.

Tampoco sé qué es lo que quiere ver en la tv, algunas veces estamos viendo una película de crímenes y otras veces se enoja si no estamos viendo las noticias. Por eso prefiero no prender el televisor.

A Frank también le gusta hacer y decir cosas un poco crueles cuando estamos solos, como que estoy demasiado gordo o que soy demasiado feo. A veces después de hacerlo se pone a llorar y se disculpaba, pero otras se ríe de mí y hasta me golpea. Por eso prefiero ya no escuchar.

A Frank le gusta mirarme de esa manera que él sólo puede hacer, sus ojos son tan transparentes como el agua y esconden tantas tormentas y tantas calmas, a veces pienso que si me le quedo mirando me perderé dentro de ellos para ahogarme.

A Frank le gusta perderse dentro de mí de otras maneras. Sus besos tan sucios y sus palabras tan dulces, sus caricias son tan suaves que queman y sus golpes tan duros que no se sienten. Le gusta tomarme de la barbilla mientras presiona sus labios contra los míos, sus manos nunca se están quietas al igual que mi mente nunca puede terminar de elegir.

¿Está bien lo que hacemos? ¿Estaría mal no hacerlo?

Le gusta beberse de mí las lágrimas y los miedos, le gusta acunarme en las noches mientras me cuenta historias de terror. Él dice que debajo de nuestra cama hay un monstruo de grandes zarpas negras que me arrastrará al infierno, yo más bien pienso que el monstruo se arropa a mi lado cada noche y que sus garras desgarran mi piel para sacarme de allí abajo.

¿Está bien amar a Frank Iero? ¿Estaría mal no hacerlo del todo?

A Frank no le gusta cuando estoy callado, mucho menos cuando hablo demasiado. Sus ojos se oscurecen y el agua se pone turbia escondiendo un millón de monstruos marinos. A mí me gusta cuando sus palabras son menos afiladas que sus caricias, me gusta cuando araña mi cordura diciendo que me ama, y me gusta mucho más cuando sé que es verdad.

A Frank le gusta escalar montañas para sentirse que está en el pico del mundo, tocando las nubes y acariciando el cielo, como si haciendo esto estuviera tan sólo un poco más cerca de parecerse a Dios.

A mí me gusta fumar esperanzas y beberme mis sueños rotos. Me siento en la cama, desnudo y tan sólo cubriéndome con las sabanas frías que deja después de su partida. Respiro profundo y rememoro mi vida, el por qué estoy aquí atascado con un hombre que tampoco puede decidir si estamos bien. Si yo estoy bien. Si él está bien.

Hay una cabaña en lo alto de una montaña donde el sol se esconde tras las nubes con una promesa latente de que volverá a salir al día siguiente. La casa le perteneció a su padre y está construida en pura madera roída y congelada en la cual vivían los inviernos. Frank a veces dice que su infancia no pudo haber sido de otra forma: Su padre bebiendo con los pies arriba de un taburete frente a la chimenea mientras él contaba pedazos de astillas en la madera.

El viejo murió hace 6 años y le heredó a su hijo lo único que tenía: Su rencor, sus vicios y esa cabaña.

Ahora cada invierno subimos hasta la punta, a donde se puede tocar el cielo. Y Frank se ríe y grita entre carcajadas; sus ojos brillan en felicidad y en locura como si se estuviera burlándose de Dios.

Me toma de la mano y me acerca a la orilla del acantilado, el brillo en sus ojos es tan enfermo y su hermosa sonrisa es tan hermosa, y él es feliz. Y yo soy feliz. Entonces Frank nos acerca a ambos hasta la orilla, siempre unos centímetros más cerca del vacío, siempre a unos centímetros de distancia entre la vida y la muerte, siempre rozando el borde de la cordura.

Nuestro amor no es cuerdo. Ni él lo está. Ni yo tampoco.

Y estando de la mano allí los dos gritamos y nos reímos cuando el viento intenta derrumbarnos, como si Dios estuviera ardiendo en furia de que le estemos ganando en su propio juego, ahí entre el vacío del cielo y su sonrisa. Su sonrisa es mi tierra, es lo que me encalla a la vida.

Y es que sin Frank nada tendría sentido. No los regalos de cumpleaños, ni la televisión y su volumen bajo; sin él no habría inviernos para tocar el cielo y monstruos que se acurrucan en la cama y te abrazan por la cintura susurrándote “ _te amo_ ”s y besándote de forma tan sucia. Tan vulgar.

Nuestra existencia es tan vulgar.

Y durante las noches me abraza y nos acurrucamos en ese viejo sofá, nuestros chocolates calientes descansando sobre ese viejo taburete donde un viejo alguna vez puso sus pies, y nos quedamos riendo y besándonos mientras la llama de la chimenea chisporrotea y envía pedacitos de fuego hasta el cielo, las brazas crujiendo como si ellas también se estuvieran riendo.

Frank a veces dice que me odia, y que desearía que estuviera muerto. Y a veces yo no entiendo a quién de los dos se refiere con lo último.  

Algunas madrugadas lo encuentro parado sobre el acantilado mientras cierra los ojos y extiende los brazos. Sus negros cabellos se revuelven con el viento y de sus ojos escurren las tormentas que se acurrucan en sus mares. Es en esos momentos de soledad cuando deja que las tormentas y las calmas en sus ojos se consuman y que su corazón se contraiga en su pecho. Y mientras llora el viento le golpea a la nuca como si quisiera arrojarlo al abismo.

Entonces alguna ramita bajo mis pies decide por quebrarse y sus ojos se abren y me contempla ahí, observándolo. Y sonríe con su sonrisa hermosa y me extiende una mano pidiéndome que la tome. Entonces nos paramos de frente al acantilado y su invitación a la muerte, pero esta vez él está detrás de mi abrazándome por la cintura.

A veces no sé si me está sujetando o si quiere arrojarme.

A veces me da miedo que lo haga, pero otras lo deseo muy muy por dentro.

Le gusta embriagarse frente a la chimenea del mismo modo en que su padre lo hacía cuando él era niño, y le gusta golpearme una vez está ebrio al igual que su padre lo hacía con él. Y yo lloro. Y él se ríe.

Las lágrimas son como su afrodisiaco, como el aderezo que necesita para arrojarme contra la cama y lamer de mí todas mis tristezas, mis penas y mis ilusiones. Nos perdemos el uno en el otro de tantas y distintas maneras, él se entierra por completo en mi cuerpo y yo me pierdo por completo en sus ojos. Tan vacíos, tan absorbentes. Absorben mi vida como una esponja.

A Frank también le gusta decirme que estoy enfermo. Que yo estoy enfermo.

Y me da risa y él se ríe conmigo, como si siguiéramos jugando a un lado del acantilado a punto de arrojarnos y caer.

Él dice que me ama y yo me río con él.

Yo le digo que lo amo y él se ríe de mí.

Dice que personas como yo no saben lo que es el amor; Que personas como yo nacimos puramente por error, por capricho de alguien a quien ni siquiera le importamos. Que estamos enfermos. Que yo estoy enfermo.

Y no digo nada porque a veces si lo hago él se enfurece y me tatúa cosas en el pecho con una navaja, como si yo fuera ese taburete y su padre siguiera dormido con whisky en mano y la chimenea ardiendo.

¿Está mal ser lo qué somos? ¿Está mal ser lo que soy?

Y nuestra vida se tiñe del monótono blanco y del monótono negro, sin temor a errar. Sin temor a que me ame y al siguiente me esté enterrando el filo en la piel, sin temor a que me sujete o a que me deje caer. Sin temor a mí, sin temor a él.

Entonces yo también me río y le digo que está enfermo, y a veces se enfurece o a veces se ríe. Le digo que está loco por amarme, por haberse enamorado de una persona que no sabe amar. Pues él no se equivoca, yo no sé cómo amar.

Pero entonces recuerdo que esa cabaña no existe y que nunca hemos tocado el cielo. Y él me grita que estoy loco y que estoy enfermo. Que yo estoy enfermo. Y a veces me pongo a llorar y me río a carcajadas, y él se jala del cabello como si ya no pudiera seguir. Sin saberlo lo estoy arrojando al acantilado, al abismo.

Las enfermeras dicen que nuestro amor no tiene sentido al igual que nuestras vidas. Lo dicen cada que nos ven sentados uno frente al otro en la sala del hospital. Lo dicen cada que nos ven sonriendo o tomados de la mano, lo dicen cuando él me dice “ _Te amo_ ” y cuando yo sonrío con él.

Pero la verdad es que por más que yo lo intente nuestra vida no puede ser a blanco y negro, ni la televisión puede estar siempre en una película de crímenes ni en las noticias. Nuestra vida tampoco puede ser muda, así que lo escucho gritarme y reírse.

Las enfermeras dicen que estoy loco. Que estamos locos. Que el paciente Frank Iero ya estaba lo suficientemente loco antes de conocerme a mí, y que yo ya estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para sobrellevar nuestras locuras.

_-¿Gerard? ¿Gerard? ¿Han visto a Gerard?_

Y escucho su vos haciendo eco detrás del sonido de la tv. Y aún puedo ver sus ojos tan trasparentes y desorbitados, tan hermosos. Y aún puedo reírme o llorar o gritar o intentar dar un paso más al vacío.

_-¿Gerard? ¿Han visto a Gerard? Él es mí Gerard; Gerard no puede ser tuyo porque él es mío. ¿Gerard? ¡Gerard! ¿Han visto a mi Gerard?_

Las enfermeras dicen que Frank no necesita de un paciente disfuncional quebrándolo más. Dicen que él ya tiene suficiente con su propia locura como para tener que lidiar conmigo y mis alucinaciones y mis cambios de personalidad.

Y yo me río de ellas porque ellas tampoco entienden el amor.

Quizá deberían entender nuestro amor porque no es cuerdo y porque ellas trabajan en un hospital mental.

A Frank le gusta decirme “ _Te amo_ ”s que ni siquiera entiende.

A mí me gusta perderme en el acantilado que se esconde en sus ojos.

A Frank le administran tranquilizantes cuando lo rompe todo porque no me encuentra.

Que tonto.

Él tampoco entiende nuestro amor. Si lo entendiera sabría dónde estoy. Dónde estamos. Perdidos en una vieja cabaña ubicada en una gran montaña donde puedes tocar el cielo y donde estás a un paso de caer. Nuestro amor nos ha llevado a la frontera entre estar o no estar.

Y él sigue preguntando por Gerard.

Y yo me sigo preguntando por Gerard, también.

Porque ellos dicen que yo soy Gerard, pero no puede ser porque Gerard está sentando frente a la chimenea de una fría y remota cabaña mientras se bebe sus esperanzas en una botella añeja de whisky, intentando probarse a sí mismo que no hay por qué temer. Intentando creer que Frank y yo nos estamos sujetando de la mano para no caer, y no que no estamos empujando un poco más hacia el abismo. Hacia la frontera entre la cordura y la locura.

Pero nuestro amor es enfermo, no está cuerdo.

Y nosotros estamos locos. Yo estoy loco.

Entonces ¿Hace cuánto fue que dimos ese último paso?


	10. Insane

_La verdad es que yo nunca vi nada de insano alimentarse y crecer entre tu y yo_

**#10**

**Insane**

Recuerdo la forma con la que respondías a mi llamado, movías la cabeza tan sólo unos grados a la izquierda y tus ojos parecían cuestionarse el por qué del por qué de las cosas; Aquel brillo escondido dentro de ellos no era luminoso como debiese serlo, más bien era opaco, mate y lucía gris.

Tu nombre es algo que se cosió a mi piel sin necesidad de usar hilo y aguja, tus delicadas manos lo trazaban cada vez que tocabas mi piel, y un millar de luciérnagas se encendían bajo ésta, como si debajo de esta cascara hubiera tantos focos imposibles de contar, brillando. Brillando por ti.

Sin importar cuánto me esforzara, tú nunca sonreías. Nunca sonreíste. Y al principio yo quería que lo hicieras, esperaba que lo hicieras, pero nunca lo hiciste y con el paso del tiempo comprendí que tus palabras no serían lo único que jamás obtendría de ti.

Aún recuerdo las mañanas frías de otoño en las cuales nos asomábamos por las ventanas del hospital a ver las hojas caer, arrastradas por el viento furioso y la promesa latente de un crudo invierno acercándose. Ponías tus manos sobre el cristal y recorrías la superficie con las yemas de tus dedos, como intentando convencerte de que esa transparente superficie estaba allí; Me gustaba observarte hacerlo, la forma con la que tus labios se entreabrían y tus ojos cuestionaban el por qué de los cristales siempre cerrados, el por qué no podíamos abrirlos y saltar del segundo piso.

Me hubiese gustado mucho que me hablaras al menos una vez, tan sólo para escuchar cómo es que sonaba tu vos. ¿Sonaría acaso un poco parecida al tintineo de una moneda al caer al piso? ¿Quizá, tal vez, como el silbido de un ruiseñor? ¿O podría ser que nada ni nadie en el mundo pudiera escucharse del mismo modo en que tú lo hacías? Pero nunca pude comprobar mis teorías porque lo único que salía de ti era silencio y miradas que lo cuestionan todo con tranquilidad.

Me gustaba decirte que eras un soñador porque siempre parecías perdido, distante; Pero cualquiera que te conociera un poco del mismo modo en que yo lo hago habría sabido que no es que te perdieras, porque nunca te ibas. Siempre estabas observándolo todo.

Las enfermeras solían tener esa pequeña tablita con una hoja y un clip, y a veces me sentaba al pie de tu cama justo para poder observarlas garabatear. Algunas me sonreían y otras me ignoraban, pero tú simplemente te mantenías sentado observando.

Ellas te conocían como el paciente 300-B y te describían como _el autista_ … como si te conocieran, como si eso las hiciera conocerte.

Y tú las mirabas moviendo la cabeza a la izquierda como si no pudieras comprenderlas del mismo modo en que ellas no te comprendían.

También recuerdo las imágenes sin señal de la televisión como líneas blancas, negras y grises moviéndose rápido, sin ningún sentido; pero tú las veías tan atento, con tus labios entre abiertos y tus ojos tan tranquilos que resultaban totalmente expresivos, y tenías curiosidad incluso acerca de esa televisión y su antena rota. Al principio yo te observaba unos segundos antes de girarme a la pantalla en busca de aquello que te resultaba tan interesante, pero debí estar ciego porque jamás encontré aquello que tú veías.

También observabas el color de las rosas y me escuchabas cuando te explicaba, emocionado, que no importa que se llamen así porque en realidad no todas son rosas, que algunas son amarillas y otras son rojas.

Tu madre venía casi siempre acompañada de un hombre de traje y lentes oscuros, y tú la mirabas como si intentaras comprender su sonrisa cansada y su impecable manicure. Ella odiaba que yo estuviera siempre cerca de ti, a tu lado, decía que no era correcto que un chico como tú estuviera tanto tiempo cerca de un enfermo como yo.

Me llamaba loco.

Las enfermeras también tenían una tablita y un clip para mí, y en aquella hoja se leía mi nombre en letras de molde y después de eso yo dejaba de leer ¿Qué tal y al seguir leyendo encontraba que tu madre tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Porque yo no me sentía mal, yo no creía estar mal, no encontraba nado malo en mí. O quizá simplemente era porque en ese tiempo aún estabas a mi lado, y estando a tu lado mis engranajes podían funcionar.

Las enfermeras nos miraban de forma triste y murmuraban cómo la vida es tan cruel porque en la realidad no existen finales de amor con historias felices, porque nosotros éramos la clase de cosas que ellas leían en aquellos libritos de poemas e historias acerca de un tal Romeo y una Julieta. Le llamaban tragedias.

Aún hoy cuando me ven dicen que soy el vestigio de una tragedia.

Yo no entendía que es lo que los demás veían de malo en mí: Tenía dos piernas y 5 dedos en cada mano, además de que me gustaba sonreír y podía reírme de las cosas sin ninguna dificultad.

Todos los jueves te llevaban a ese feo cuarto y te alejaban de mí.

Todos los viernes me llevaban a esa oficina y me hacían preguntas que yo no entendía, y siempre que pasaba eso yo deseaba ser como tú y poder dejar de hablar.

¿En qué piensas recurrentemente? ¿Te has sentido mejor después de las cesiones con electro choques? ¿Los dulces blancos te han hecho sentir diferente?

Y yo hablaba y hablaba, y era imposible quedarme callado porque simplemente las palabras escurrían por mi boca y yo no podía detenerlas. ¿En qué pensaba? En lo bonitos y distantes que eran tus ojos. ¿Qué si sentía que no? Sinceramente, después de que pasaba el dolor y el aturdimiento, y de que se me iban las ganas de gritar y morir, me sentía bien. O a veces no sentía nada. ¿Me había sentido diferente? No lo sé, porque esa pregunta siempre me dio miedo, ¿Si comía esos dulces me sentiría diferente acerca de ti? ¿Dejaría de quererte? Es por eso que no los tomaba, porque no quería dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ti.

Aún recuerdo la sensación de tener rosas creciéndome en el estómago cada que tus ojos se clavaban por una eternidad dentro de los míos, como si yo también fuera realmente curioso para ti. Y había veces en las que podría haber jurado que vi una sonrisa asomarse por la esquina de tus ojos.

Pero ninguna en tus labios.

Tu mamá siempre traía una gran cantidad de dinero extra y siempre les gritaba a las enfermeras que lo tomaran, que era suyo, pero a cambio pedía que me separaran de su hijo. Que lo alejaran de ese loco.

Las enfermeras nunca decían la palabra con L, ellas decían que demente era la palabra correcta, aunque para mi careciera de significado.

Y los viernes llegaban y con ellos venían las preguntas y se iban nuestras tardes de mirar televisión y observar rosas. ¿Cómo me había sentido? ¿Había estado enojado, había quebrado algo? Y seguían insistiendo, como si martillaran clavos en mi cabeza.

Ahora que retrocedo en mis pasos puedo notar sus miradas acusantes, sus murmuros cuando te tomaba de la mano, sus sonrisas fingidas y las miles de preguntas que no me hicieron, ¿Y sabes qué? Aún ahora no entiendo qué es lo que había de malo en eso, en ti, en mí, en nosotros.

Tu madre exigía que nos separaran pero ellos argumentaban que eso no nos haría ningún bien. Ella decía que yo estaba enfermo y que ellos debían obedecer. Ellos respondían que todos ahí estaban enfermos, incluso su hijo. Incluso tú.

Pero tú no estabas enfermo ¿verdad? Porque yo sabía que aunque no sonrieras con los labios sí lo hacías con los ojos, y que aunque no pronunciaras palabra sí hablabas a tu propio modo: Señalando y girando la cabeza a la izquierda tan sólo unos pocos grados.

Yo no entendía que tenía de malo quererte, ni por qué ella estaba tan obsesionada con alejarnos. Tampoco entendí nunca qué es lo que había de malo en mí del mismo modo en que nunca comprendí que había de malo en ti.

¿Está mal no hablar? ¿Está mal hablar mucho? Solían decir que nosotros éramos exactamente lo contrario, las enfermeras a veces sonreían diciendo que incluso las iniciales de nuestros nombres van juntas en el abecedario.

Ellas decían que eso era muy romántico.

Ella decía que era muy peligroso.

Yo decía que te quería.

Y tú no decías nada.

Pero la verdad es que después de pensar en la F y la G estando juntas del mismo modo en que tú y yo lo estábamos, me preguntaba: ¿Por qué las ventanas son transparentes y no nos dejan saltar desde el segundo piso?

Quizá si saltásemos al fin podrías encontrar tu vos y sería parecida a la de un ruiseñor, o quizá si no pudiéramos volar caeríamos al piso como el ruido tintineante que hacen las monedas. O quizá no haríamos ruido.

Es por eso que esa última noche te llamé para que compartieras una cama conmigo, y te levantaste de la tuya y caminaste con pasos lentos antes de meterte en las cobijas junto a mí, y con movimientos que parecieron durar la eternidad de un mundo, te abrazaste a mí y acurrucaste tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, y comenzaste a trazar tu nombre en mi piel una y otra vez, asegurándote de que jamás se borraran de ahí y de que las luciérnagas jamás se apagaran.

Es por eso que decidí que a la mañana siguiente, en ese jueves, no me alejarían de ti para llevarte a ese feo cuarto, y yo no dejaría que pusieran pequeños electrodos clavados a mi cerebro en forma de clavos.

Ellos decían que iban a curarme de mi demencia.

Yo sabía que sólo estaban martillándolos para hacerme olvidarte.

Es por eso que te miré una última vez mientras tú no lo comprendías y girabas tu rostro a la izquierda, y tus pequeños ojos gritaban la palabra inocencia a pesar de que fueran opacos. Entonces yo inhale aire y con cuidado quité tu cabeza de sobre mi pecho y la puse en el colchón de la cama, y tú me miraste, y yo puse mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarte.

Y luego te ahogué.

Con la almohada, eso es lo que ellos dicen. Que yo te ahogué con la almohada.

Y mientras lo hacia tu no hiciste nada, ni intentaste gritar ni intentaste pedirme que parara, o que siquiera te dejara decirme cuánto me querías. No dijiste nada, y de nuevo yo quería que lo hicieras.

Tu cuerpo puso resistencia por unos minutos pero al final volviste a quedarte quieto, y tus ojos se quedaron clavados en un punto fijo como cuando veías esas líneas en la televisión, y por un momento pensé que te habías perdido, pero te conocía lo suficiente para saber que tú nunca te pierdes.

Y a las 3 de la mañana tu cuerpo se estaba quedando frío, y en tus ojos dejaba de verse el vestigio de una sonrisa. Y a las 3 de la mañana me acosté en la cama abrazándome a tu cuerpo y acomodando mi cabeza sobre la almohada, y acomodando la tuya sobre mi pecho. Y a las 3 de la mañana lloré sin saber el por qué, y a las 3 de la mañana me reí hasta terminar carcajeando y despertando al piso entero. Y a las 3 de la mañana entraron ellas y te separaron de mí, y a las 3 de la mañana entró una aguja bajo mi piel para hacerme dejar de gritar.

Y fue a las 3 de la mañana cuando comprendí que no volverías a mirarme curioso, cuestionando el por qué del por qué de mi vida.

Y ellos dijeron que ahora habría flores creciendo en tu cuerpo.

Y yo supe entonces que había clavos creciendo en mi cerebro.

Y aún recuerdo esas miles de preguntas guardadas en tu pecho, grabadas del mismo modo en que tu nombre se quedó cosido en mi piel.


	11. Trastorno borderline

_Aún logro escuchar la música de la radio sonando de fondo. Aún puedo ver el papel amarillo descolorido rasgado en la pared, aún puedo ver tu sonrisa pero la verdad es que el sonido de tu risa se la ha llevado los años. Aún puedo rememorarlo todo a blanco y negro._

**#11**

**Trastorno bordeline**  

Nunca fuiste la descripción de “normal” que un padre esperaría de su hijo, no es porque no le dieses a mamá una tarjeta hecha a mano cada año en el festival del día de las madres, y tampoco fue a causa de que nunca deseabas salir a jugar baseboll con papá; la verdad es, Gerard, que de ti nadie podía esperar algo por que siempre resultaría ser lo contrario.

Yo te conocí en la iglesia del pueblo, eras ese niño de mejillas regordetas y agujetas desamarradas que se sentaba todos los días al final de la fila izquierda, sin nadie a tu lado y sin ninguna sospecha de que habías venido solo. Yo era ese niño que ayudaba al sacerdote a cargar cosas como si él no tuviese manos, ese niño pequeño y de cabellos rebeldes que llevaba las hostias y el vino a donde fuera que el hombre lo pidiese.

Siempre creí que debías de ser un niño totalmente religioso, porque parecía que solamente hablabas con Dios y con los santos; Recuerdo mirarte desde mi posición y ver cómo rehuías de las personas que se sentaban a tu lado, y cómo comenzabas a temblar cuando te preguntaban por algo.

Fue en un verano cuando me paré frente a ti por primera vez: Te extendí la canasta de las ofrendas y tu miraste el dinero allí dentro como deseando tomarlo, y yo sinceramente esperaba a que hicieras lo que fuera, pero que hicieras algo, entonces con las manos temblorosas buscaste en el bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón y sacaste una brillante moneda de 10, para luego dejarla caer sobre el resto de los metales redondos.

Y tintineó.

Tampoco fuiste mucho lo que un niño católico debiera ser, nunca te vi parado frente a todos para aceptar a el cuerpo y la sangre de Dios por primera vez, tampoco te vi haciendo el padre nuestro y rezando el ave María, y jamás, jamás, jamás le diste tu mano a las personas que se acercaban para pedírtela al momento de decir “ _La paz del señor este contigo_ ”

Quizá eso es porque la paz ni el señor estuvieron presentes en tu vida, no más de lo que un padre alcohólico y una madre ausente podrían esperar.

Pasaron los años y con ellos la indiferencia de la gente creció a tu alrededor, algunos se habían preguntado por quién eras tú, otros se preguntaban en dónde estaban tus padres, algunos más simplemente te sonreían murmurando lo buen niño que eras por siempre asistir a la iglesia.

Yo nunca fui uno de ellos; La única razón por la que aceptaba pararme frente un montón de imbéciles que blasfeman un día y piden perdón de rodillas al siguiente es porque mi madre así lo había querido, pero en cuanto tuve un poco de control sobre mí mismo deje de hacerlo.

Fue a los 15 años cuando volví a prestarte un poco de atención, Gerard, estabas sentado en una de las bancas esperando a que la gran familia que se había reunido para celebrar una boda saliese de la Iglesia, para que así tu pudieras recuperar tu lugar alejado de todos pero siempre escuchando atentos a las palabras del sacerdote.

Nosotros éramos un grupo de imbéciles con necesidad de probar ser hombres, es por eso que comenzamos a llamarte con nombres horribles y risas terriblemente vulgares. Odio admitirlo, Gerard, pero yo inventé un puñado de apodos que utilizamos en ti.

Te encogiste en ti mismo y cerraste los ojos, probablemente deseando que te dejásemos solo o que en realidad no estuviésemos ahí, pero éramos jóvenes, y seguimos siendo imbéciles, es por eso que cuando te levantaste y trataste de huir te seguimos. Recuerdo a dos de los más grandes correr tras de ti y alcanzarte, tirarte al suelo y comenzar a patearte las costillas. Te hiciste pequeño, pero no hiciste nada más que eso.

Y yo tampoco hice nada por detenerlos.

Te dejamos ir en cuanto el sol se puso naranja y el cielo se tiñó del mismo color, era un otoño porque recuerdo el color de las hojas al caer, ellos deseaban ir por más alcohol y más nicotina, quizá teniendo planes de tomar la camioneta de alguno de sus padres para conducir 50 kilómetros en busca de prostitutas. Pero yo me quedé.

En ese entonces yo tenía 16 años y tú no deberías tener muchos más que esos, lo redondeado de tu estómago y mejillas había desaparecido en algún punto de tu vida al igual que tu infancia, y ahora no eras más que un muchacho demasiado pálido y con el cabello más negro que todas nuestras marchitas almas.

Te seguí con cuidado, mirándote desde lejos, hasta que decidiste ponerte de pie y sacudirte la rpoa sin mayor esfuerzo, como si todos esos moratones que los golpes dejarían no significaran nada. Caminaste a paso lento, distante, tus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de los gastados jeans, la cabeza mirando el suelo. Y yo me pregunté, Gerard ¿Por qué nunca alzabas la vista y mirabas al cielo? El cielo era mucho más hermoso que la tierra, de eso estuve seguro.

Quizá tú también lo pensabas, pero yo nunca lo noté.

Seguiste caminando hasta entrar a una de esas viejas calles hermosas pero que por alguna razón están siempre olvidadas, con las hojas otoñales colgando dese las ramas de los árboles como si fueran flores. El empedrado hacia resonar tus zapatos con cada paso que dabas, pero cuando llegaste a esa puerta de madera, contuviste la respiración y estoy seguro de que el único ruido proveniente de ti no era más que el que producía tu corazón.

Entraste y por algún motivo me quede esperando a que salieras, acuclillado y escondido detrás de uno de los secos rosales, pero nunca saliste. Y yo te seguí esperando.

El otoño se fue como se van las hojas arrastradas por el viento, y con el viento también se fue mi mamá que nunca volvería, ese fue el día en que volví a ir a la Iglesia para despedirme de ella, vestido en color negro y con tan sólo una rosa blanca prendada al pecho. Esa fue la vez que lloré debajo de los ojos de todos esos santos en los cuales había creído cuando era niño, y ahora al verlos no podía sentir nada más que odio porque se habían llevado a mi madre. Nunca volví a poner un pie en ese lugar de enfermas esperanzas para los enfermos.

Llegó Diciembre y con él llegaron las mariposas de invierno, con sus blancas alas y sus texturas de agua congelada, cayendo desde el cielo en forma de nevada.

Estaba fumando un cigarrillo para ver el humo colarse de entre mis labios, elevándose al cielo mientras mis pulmones se necrosaban con enfisema pulmonar del cual yo aún no sabía. Te vi sentado en esa misma banca donde te había visto un año y un mes atrás, vestías el suéter más delgado que en mi vida he visto y el cuerpo más esquelético que jamás creí que pudiese estar vivo. Y no lo evité, Gerard, me senté junto a ti.

Creí ver terror acunado en la esquina de tus iris pero no dije nada al respecto ni lo mencionaría nunca, simplemente estábamos ahí: Gerard, Frank y el humo que desprende de un cigarrillo.

Me miraste con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca en una expresión preparada para gritar, como si estuvieses esperando a que te golpeara. Pero nunca te golpeé, y tú nunca gritaste. Quiero creer, Gerard, que la razón por la cual no te moviste y rehuiste de mi fue porque en realidad no intenté hablarte, quizá de haberlo hecho te habrías asustado y jamás habrías vuelto a dejarme acercarme, pero como no te hable tú nunca te fuiste.

Y yo no esperé a que lo hicieras.

Fue como un pacto mudo y ciego el de ambos: Mudo porque nunca acordamos con palabras el vernos ahí en el mismo lugar al día siguiente, aunque siempre estuviéramos ahí esperándonos, y ciego porque a ti nunca te importaron los tatuajes que tapizan mi cuerpo, y a mí nunca me importaron las cicatrices blancas que cubrían el tuyo.

Así pasamos las horas, los días y quizá también los meses, siempre sentados en esa misma banca que quedaba frente a la Iglesia donde un montón de estatuas de piedra nos miraban con desaprobación y reproche porque ser como nosotros éramos no era normal ni estaba permitido en la iglesia católica, pero nunca me importó.

También poco a poco me dejaste acercarme más y más a ti, hasta que una noche de primavera me dejaste recargar mi cabeza en tu hombro. Yo ya sabía que éramos dos enamorados por la sensación de un nudo en mi cuello y una revolución de mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que te veía, y yo sabía que sentías lo mismo porque tu corazón se convertía en un tambor de marcha de guerra.

Debieron haberme avisado que las guerras siempre anuncian algo fúnebre.

Quizá ese fue el día en que me tomase de la mano y me hiciste correr, correr lejos muy lejos de lo que ambos éramos, riendo a carcajadas bajo la luz de la luna, tomados de la mano como si así tú te sostuvieras de mí y yo lo hiciera de ti. Siempre he creído que tú tenías el poder para saber cuándo algo estaba mal en mí, como si presintieras la humedad antes de la tormenta, los temblores antes del terremoto. Siempre estuviste ahí todas las veces que me caí y me rompí en el medio de la vida, y siempre esperé a que lo hicieras.

Corrimos tanto y por tanto tiempo que nunca noté el momento en el que llegamos a esa zona olvidada y tenebrosa del pueblo, tus dedos entrelazados a los míos y un cielo viéndonos amarnos desde arriba. Y te besé.

Luego caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de tu casa, dudaste unos segundos y no tuviste que pedirme que no hiciera ruido, porque yo ya lo sabía. Sacaste del bolsillo esa llave que yo te había visto 3 años atrás y la metiste en el picaporte, dando vueltas antes de abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar a lo que era el mundo donde vivías desde el primer día de tu vida: Todo olía a alcohol, cigarrillo y orina, a ratas y al veneno que resulta ser la cocaína, las botellas en el piso se habían reducido a no más que cristales y viejas fotos rasgadas y descoloridas, recuerdo esa vieja canción sonando en un radio averiado en lo que alguna vez fue la sala, y sonreíste con nervios esperando a por mi reacción.

Sonreí, y tú me guiaste a tu habitación en el segundo piso.

La verdad es, Gerard, que si alguna vez fui un niño criado por la iglesia no me importó, me olvidé del credo de los apóstoles y de rezarle a María cada que mis ojos caían sobre los tuyos, sobre tus labios, sobre tu sonrisa. Porque si algo condena la iglesia es el amor entre dos personas del mismo género, es como si Dios no entendiera que el amor es amor sea como sea y que es lo único que importa

Porque yo te amaba, Gerard, y lo sigo haciendo.

Ese fue el invierno que me gasté cada noche en tu habitación contigo, refugiándonos en nuestro propio mundo que habíamos inventado, uno donde nada ni nadie puede herirte y donde el cielo no se puede desear ver a través del concreto.

Y ese también fue el año, Gerard, en el que te colgaste.

Te había visto tantas veces rebanándote la piel que debo confesar que no me sorprendió mucho, y debo confesar que lo que de verdad me rompió y me hizo llorar fue el darme cuenta de que me habías dejado del mismo modo en que me había dejado mi madre dos años atrás. Y ya podía imaginarme los rostros de piedra de los santos y los ángeles en la Iglesia, mirándome como si yo no perteneciera ahí, como si tú tampoco lo hicieras.

Pero yo quería que lo hicieras, Gerard, yo quería que tuvieras un lugar en el cielo, justo a un lado de tus añoradas estrellas, justo a un lado de la luna de la cual colgaría tu corazón porque yo sabría que intentarías devolvérmelo. Porque tu corazón era mío, Gerard, y el mío era tuyo.

Es por eso que te lo llevaste contigo esa noche.

Yo no te entendí, Gerard, por qué decías amarme pero aun así habías decidido dejarme sólo en un mundo de enfermas esperanzas para los enfermos. Y yo intentaba entenderte con todas mis fuerzas, mi sentido y mi razón, Gerard, pero nada lo tenía. Todo había desaparecido.

Es por eso también que ese mismo año deseé entrar a medicina, y 7 años después me estaba graduando en psiquiatría ya que después de tantos años había encontrado que quizá las respuestas no las tiene Dios ni las tiene tu padre, que quizá las respuestas que yo necesitaba no eran más que dos palabras escritas en un viejo libro de hojas amarillas: Trastorno Borderline.

Pero aún después de eso, Gerard, nada tuvo sentido.

Ni lo tendría.

Y yo seguiría buscando por respuestas, y cada vez que creía encontrarlas simplemente surgirían más preguntas de la nada, y aún hoy puedo imaginarme las miradas de los santos y de las vírgenes puestas en mí, como quemando, como reprochando.

Es por eso que hoy, Gerard, algunos años y cientos de cigarrillos después, estoy sentado en una banca, soportando las miradas que sé que vienen desde la iglesia y que están sobre mí, con una pluma en mano y las hojas de otoño cayendo a mi lado, escribiendo un montón de palabras que no tienen sentido al igual que nuestras vidas nunca lo tuvieron, y aún hoy, Gerard, con un título que me hace saber lo que sé, sólo estoy seguro de una única cosa:

Y es que sigo loco por ti.


	12. Éste es el primero, ahora también el último

_Solo te hirió una vez, fue la última de muchas._

 

  **Éste es el primero, ahora también el último**

El polvo está en todos lados.

Hay polvo debajo de los sofás y sobre el buró, sobre la televisión inexistente y sobre las fotos que se han caído de la mesita hace millones de noches atrás, y las cuales nadie ha recogido. Hay notas de polvo y mariposas de invierno revoloteando fuera de la ventana, queriendo entrar dentro de la casa para cubrirse del frío. Pero aquí dentro también lo hay.

Los dedos de mi mano se mueven un poco, trato de desentumirlos porque a causa del frío y el dolor se han quedado en esa extraña posición toda la noche. Mi boca jala aire en silencio, mis pulmones intentan hincharse tan solo un poco más, mi existencia trata de aferrarse a la vida y no a la tierra.

Hay mucho polvo en el suelo.

Hay botellas de alcohol y jeringas de insulina por todos lados; solía bromear diciéndote que si no lo hacía una, la otra terminaría por dejarte ciego. Reías y besabas mi pelo, luego me tomabas de la mano y negabas con una sonrisa que siempre me pareció tranquila.

Los cristales rotos de una botella se han incrustado superficialmente en mi brazo izquierdo, quizá todos menos uno, pues también hay sangre a mi alrededor.

Tienes una caja escondida debajo de la cama, y cuando te he preguntado me has dicho que ahí has encerrado tus recuerdos y también tus pesadillas. Me pregunto si algún día, cuando mi cuerpo esté de bajo de toda esta tierra, también podré enterrar las mías.

Llevo tanto tiempo en la misma posición, boca abajo y con una mano aplastada bajo mí estómago, que ya no siento nada. No hay dolor ni tampoco hay frío, y quizá tampoco tenga miedo. Pero sé que es mentira.

Sé que dentro de poco tendré que levantarme de aquí y todo mi cuerpo dolerá tremendamente, que mis dedos entumidos no están solo entumidos sino que también están rotos, que el cristal enterrado en mi brazo no está ahí desde la noche pasada sino que quizá desde hace 3, pues no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido. O inconsciente. O quizá morí por un rato. Sabré cuánto tiempo ha pasado una vez vea cómo ha empezado a cicatrizar la carne en torno al cristal, cubriéndolo con tejido muerto mientras está teñido con sangre seca que nadie limpió.

Desde mi posición no puedo ver a través de las grietas de la madera si la camioneta sigue ahí o si has salido y te la has llevado. La puerta no parece estar bien cerrada, pues deja entrar con mayor intensidad el frío de diciembre, pero mis piernas no tienen intenciones de moverse, y mi cerebro y mente no desean siquiera intentar huir.

Allá afuera también hay polvo, solo que está cubierto con notas de hielo.

También guardas un libro de psiquiatría junto a un par de imágenes de santos, dices que es para ayudarte, para ayudarnos. Que algún día serás capaz de dejar de amarme tanto.

Porque a esto le llamas amor.

Tienes un cuaderno donde guardas recortes periodísticos, dices que lo haces porque algún día encontrarás uno que hable de ti o de tu madre. Dices que está loca, que esa vieja hace 27 años debió de ser enterrada en una cárcel. Yo te miro en silencio mientras revuelvo la cuchara en un té sin azúcar.

Quizá algún día nuestras fotos aparezcan en la tercera hoja de uno de esos. Me gustaría que el encabezado en lugar de decir algo sobre un asesinato, hable sobre un libro. Nos he hecho un libro, Gerard.

Nos he vestido con la ropa que han usado mis esqueletos durante todo este tiempo en el que los he tenido guardados, y he sacado todos estos secretos y esta desesperación de tal manera porque así cómo tú los entierras, los míos escarban la tierra para salir.

Hay mucha tierra en jardines repletos de vida.

Pero no soy un escritor, ni siquiera un cuentacuentos. Soy una persona que vive encerrada dentro de una casa, la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de un cuarto, con las rodillas rotas intentando cubrir mi cabeza para que no la quiebres más. Que no la rompas por fuera.

Te conocí como cualquier historia te dice que se conoce al amor, cruzando miradas y mordiendo nuestros labios para no sonreír tanto. Te conocí cuando tenía 16 y tú 25, con la sonrisa más encantadora y las palabras exactas para amarrarme a tus manos. Me terminaste amarrando a muchas cosas más y de ni una he tenido la fuerza para soltarme.

Resultó ser que mi padre tuvo razón al decirme que era un niño imbécil, tragándome tus mentiras y bebiéndome mis propias lágrimas para verte feliz.

Tu padre te dio el apodo de bastardo sin siquiera estar ahí, nunca lo conociste y quizá ese sea el problema. Tu madre siempre estuvo ebria y bebiendo, tu cuerpo siempre fue su lienzo y tú sangre su mayor entretenimiento. Tu piel rasguñada como las líneas grises y blancas que rasgaban nuestros oídos cuando la televisión aún funcionaba.

Me mudé contigo cuando mis padres se hartaron de ti y me echaron de la casa. Y esa noche mientras mi alma era consumida por los fantasmas de mis esqueletos, me besaste cada tramo de piel, como si así pudieras suturar heridas que supuran tristezas. Me besaste como si tus labios fueran dagas, insertándose bajo mis costillas y hasta llegar a mi corazón. Me besaste como si tus besos fueran bombas de tiempo, marcando un tic toc hasta el momento en que mis latidos adquirieran ese mismo compas. Me besaste como si fuera la droga que tanto amas meterte, hasta que yo me convertí en ella. Me besaste como si te perteneciera, y esa noche deje de pertenecerme a mí mismo.

Tu apartamento no era más que un cuarto con más humo dentro de lo que hay fuera. La cama no era más que un colchón viejo que habías obtenido el día que alguien se deshizo de él. La única ventana era la que estaba en el baño, un pequeño agujero en la pared por el cual entraba la luz solo en verano. Fui la única pieza de decoración allí dentro.

Y me vendiste, Gerard, me vendiste tus mentiras y las terminé pagando con dolor.

“ _No deberías – no te hará bien.”_ Había dicho mientras te besaba la frente e intentaba sacarte la jeringa enterrada en la vena. Te removiste, obligándome a dar un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio.

_“Yo sé qué es lo que me hará bien y lo que no, cariño, y justo ahora, realmente necesito 5 líneas de coca, Frankie, deberías ser bueno y traerle a tu novio un poco. Dile a Charlie que se las pagaré.”_

_“Pero Gee –“_

Me miraste y apretaste los labios, las cejas fruncidas y la vena perforada aún con la jeringa dentro. Latiendo, mi corazón latiendo.

Me mordí los labios y cruce los brazos, te miré por debajo de mis pestañas y me aseguré de verme pequeño, indefenso. Siempre me habías abrazado cuando lo hacía. _“Solo por hoy, Gerard, solo por hoy no te metas nada. Hoy quiero que estés conmigo y –“_

Y me golpeaste.

Abriste mucho los ojos y te levantaste a abrazarme, susurrándome “ _te quiero_ ”s mientras decías estar arrepentido. Toque mi mejilla y a pesar de que al tacto dolió, las lágrimas que escurrieron ese día no fueron por ello, sino por algo mucho más adentro, mucho más sensible a las heridas que la propia piel recibe. Dijiste que no lo volverías ha a hacer, murmuraste mi nombre y me abrazaste contra tu pecho con fuerza, hasta que mientras llorabas, yo también te abracé. Pediste perdón y dijiste que sería la última vez que me herirías.

Esa fue la última vez, la primera de todas.

Prometiste amarme y prometiste un millar de cosas más, y yo las creí.

Ahora sigo aquí, Gerard, sin circulación en un brazo y con los dedos rotos en la otra mano, inhalando el polvo que está en todos lados en un intento por seguir respirando. Mis sentidos han comenzado a despertar y ahora puedo sentirlo todo, mi propio pulso cardiaco alterado por el dolor. Mis costillas duelen y mis pulmones lo hacen más, el cristal enterrado en mi piel es lo último que llega a mi mente. La casa que nos sirve de hogar apesta a cigarrillo, siempre lo hace, no me sorprendería que si algún día decidieras haber tenido suficiente y prendieras fuego a las paredes, dejándome dentro, nadie lo notaría hasta que las llamas hubieran consumido hasta el último de mis alientos, carbonizado mi piel y calcinado mis ojos. Entonces quizá no dolería tanto, no dolería del todo.

Pero no ahora, Gerard, no ahora porque probablemente has salido a comprar más insulina o más mariguana, quizá de hecho estés metido entre las piernas de alguien más, gimiendo, envolviéndolo en besos y promesas. Promesas, Gerard, conozco muchas de esas.

Otra forma de decir mentiras que crees que puedes llegar a cumplir.

Hace dos semanas que no puedo escribir porque me has pisado y quebrado los dedos de la mano derecha, has arrojado al fuego mis hojas que utilizo para escribir pensando que quería mandar una carta a alguien, pidiendo por ayuda. Por suerte he guardado las demás hojas en los orificios roídos por los ratones del sofá, escondiendo ahí, pues, lo único que me queda.

Ahí lo dice todo, Gerard, pero disfrazado como si fuese una fiesta y ese fuese el tema. Estás ahí, Gerard, disfrazado del psiquiatra que siempre has querido ser, estás ahí, intentando ahogarme con la almohada para que guarde silencio, repitiendo “ _cállate_ ” en vos baja, cuando en realidad de mis labios no han salido más que sonidos rotos. Todo ha estado en tu cerebro, Gerard, todo este tiempo.

También te he escrito como el personaje de mi propia locura, como si en realidad yo fuera quien nos está llevando al abismo, como si yo fueras tú, y yo fuera nada. Pero sé que soy algo, porque duele y el dolor es algo que por más que intentes, jamás podrás ignorar. Te he escrito también como un héroe, Gerard, el héroe que me espera a las cinco de la tarde y que me abraza para espantar mis demonios, para que deje de llorar. Te he escrito, también, como la criatura de mis pesadillas, la bestia que encarna mis recuerdos y que se arrastra de debajo de la cama para vivir de mí. Nos he escrito a ambos como dos amantes, dos personas que se aman a pesar de tener heridas y moratones que no se han borrado por más que pase el tiempo y tengamos sonrisas en nuestras caras.

Nos escribí como si ambos estuviéramos huyendo, huyendo de lo que somos, de lo que siempre hemos sido, y al estar tan desesperados de huir de ello, nos tragamos al otro, absorbimos de él lo que pudiésemos, sabiendo que si el uno está con vida, el otro no podría descansar; Nos escribí entonces como dos intentos de seres humanos, y en ese, por primera vez, escribí exactamente lo que somos tú y yo: Monstruos. Y te regalé mi corazón, Gerard, y tú lo tomaste y lo destruiste.

Después de haber abierto mi alma de tal manera, te volví a recrear en otra de las hojas. Esta vez también puse a tu madre y la manera con la cual te quiso matar cuando eras niño, escribí qué es lo que le hiciste en ese universo, y fue lo que siempre has querido. Y luego me puse a mí, Gerard, como un artista que dibuja a su personaje, y escribí que me habías amado. Me habías amado tanto hasta que fue tanto que la única solución fue matarme.

Esa es la mayor verdad de nuestras vidas.

Entonces te escribí como un enfermo infectado por las desgracias de tu infancia, pero las volví a disfrazar de cadáveres de golondrinas. Al final nos confundí a ambos, Gerard, pero nuestra historia es clara de leer, como peces en el agua.

Nos puse también en la historia a blanco y negro de un crimen. Te escribí amándome y soltándome en las llamas, porque al igual que tus caricias me queman, tus palabras y golpes me lastimas, me rompen; me consumen y me hacen polvo, me hacen ceniza.

Hay mucho polvo en mi cuerpo.

Titulé a la última como Cáncer, Gerard, porque eso fue lo que todo esto había sido. Una enfermedad que nos infecta y nos corroe, nos lastima y nos rompe. Y nos escribí como niños, porque el amor debería ser así, infantil e inocente, con una vida entera por delante. Pero, que al igual que el cáncer, te mata al final.

Eso es lo que habíamos sido nosotros, Gerard, lo que seguiríamos siendo.

La adicción y la enfermedad, el nacimiento y la muerte, el amor y el odio. La existencia y el vacío.

Y a pesar de todo, te seguiré amando. Porque así como me matas, también me mantienes con vida, de pie, a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano mientras ambos intentamos caminar sobre esta bomba de tiempo.

Y así será, Gerard, hasta que llegue el momento. Y cuando eso ocurra, te seguiré esperando, contando el tiempo, sosteniendo el aliento.

Y cuando eso pase, volveremos a encontrarnos, porque somos como la vida y la muerte, Gerard.

Uno no puede existir sin el otro.


End file.
